


why did you keep silent?

by puhnatsson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnatsson/pseuds/puhnatsson
Summary: сборник зарисовок по любимым придуркам
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Adam Parrish, Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> все же делаю сборник по ронан/джози, ронан/адам и ронан/джози/адам, потому что горит. хотя тут скорее всего один пинчински будет... я уже не могу их разделить

музыка в наушниках на голове била по ушам басами. несделанная домашка — по нервам. зашвырнув тетрадь в угол, ронан растянулся на кровати, ладонями закрывая лицо. учеба, учеба, учеба. надоело. скучно. ронану казалось, что его жизнь замерла в последние недели, даже во снах было все на удивление спокойно — никаких монстров, желающих его убить.

линч вздохнул и закинул ноги в ботинках на спинку кровати. переключил трек на телефоне. обнаружив непрочитанное сообщение, он ткнул пальцем в экран, открывая его.

"ало линч я хочу тебя го за гаражи"

господи боже. ладно, с отсутствием монстров, желающих его убить, он погорячился. кавински приносил хаос и дестрой одним своим видом, с достатком окупая затишье по другим фронтам. надоедливый, хамоватый, вечно упоротый. наглый вор. горячий, как ебаное солнце.

он флиртовал так дерзко, с такой широкой улыбкой говорил пошлости, не сводя с линча пронзительного взгляда своих зеленых глаз, что ронан совершенно не знал как отвечать. любое его слово выглядело проигрышем с разгромным счетом на табло. его отказы звучали жалко. его удары по лицу распаляли кавински еще больше. его молчание выглядело долгожданным согласием, и он получал в ответ гадкий и заразительный хохот и тонну пошлостей в смс.

ронан хотел его. провести ладонью по шее. пересчитать все его татуировки. увидеть, как он грезит и крадет.

четыре раза он срывался к нему по ночам. сидя в машине около дома джозефа, ронан не находил в себе смелости зайти.

игра затягивалась, в школе на них делали ставки, на кону были огромные суммы, и линчу казалось, что он увяз в этом дерьме по горло.

он обреченно застонал и кинул телефон вместе с тысячей смс с так и не записанного, но выученного наизусть номера в угол. провод, шедший от телефона к наушникам, оторвался, и музыка оборвалась.

— отлично, блять. — линч стянул наушники и отвернулся к стене, закрывая глаза.

хлопнула дверь его комнаты. простояв недолго на пороге, гость зашел и направился к кровати. интересно, сколько раз он говорил ганси и ноа не заходить к нему? гребаные три сотни как минимум. настроения орать в триста первый не было никакого, поэтому ронан так и не пошевелился, делая вид, что спит.

человек приблизился. судя по осторожным шагам и аромату, исходящему от него, это был все же ганси. чувствительный нос ронана определил еще и нотку бензина, это показалось ему странным, но не настолько, чтобы потрудиться раскрыть рот и спросить. он продолжал неподвижно лежать.

и спустя мгновение почувствовал прикосновение к затылку. чужие пальцы прошлись по бритой голове и направились к шее, огибая плечи, повторяя рисунок татуировки и ныряя под ворот майки. ронан, мягко говоря, удивился. он был уверен, что прежде чем предпринять какие-либо шаги к близости, ганси обязательно бы устроил долгий и нудный разговор. не то чтобы он вообще ожидал его, но... пока дело не зашло еще дальше, хорошо было бы прояснить ситуацию. он перехватил пальцы на своей шее и резко развернулся.

джозеф кавински.

в темно-синем свитере ганси. и в его очках.

дерзкая улыбка не покидала рожу джозефа даже сейчас, когда его рука изогнулась в неприятном захвате. от удивления ронан сжал его ладонь невероятно сильно.

— бля, а ты быстрый. ни здрасти, ни привет, сразу к боли и страданиям. ладно, мне нравится. а какое стоп-слово? — кавински чуть наклонился к ронану, чтобы кисть в мертвой хватке не свернулась окончательно.

— какого хера ты тут делаешь? — линч все же отпустил его. переведя взгляд с лица джозефа на его одежду, он снова спросил: — и какого хера на тебе одежда ганси?

— я похож на третьего? ну скажи, что да! я старался. хотя его шмотки везде тут раскиданы, было не сложно. — кавински шутливо разгладил свитер на груди и поправил очки.

— нафига?

— возможно, хоть так ты будешь хотеть меня. закрой глазки, и я расскажу тебе сказку про мертвого короля. или что там дики дик льет тебе в уши, что ты не отходишь от него ни на метр? я знаю много историй, линч. тебя же это возбуждает?

кавински воспользовался заминкой ронана — судя по напряжённому лицу, тот переваривал услышанное — и осторожно перекинул через него ногу, невесомо усаживаясь сверху. он готовился к яростной атаке, которая, он был уверен, последует незамедлительно. подавшись вперед, он сладко прошептал:

— я могу оставить очки, пока ты будешь трахать меня.

линч дернулся и занес руку для удара, но кавински был готов — он перехватил его запястья и с силой сдавил их, заводя руки ронану за голову. коленями он прижал ноги линча к кровати, теперь уже всем весом усаживаясь на него. ронан сделал пару попыток вырваться. бесполезно.

— уф, детка, не надо. только силы потратишь.

— съеби с меня, мудила.

— какой грубый. но, вопреки твоим представлениям обо мне, я пришел не насиловать тебя, а поговорить.

— хреновая поза для разговора.

— согласен. я даже немного завелся. а точнее, очень сильно. я еле сдерживаюсь, что б ты знал. — кавински, облизнувшись, нарочито медленно обшарил взглядом тело ронана под собой.

— джозеф.

— о, господи. ты назвал меня по имени? райская музыка. повтори.

— джозеф-блядскийтыублюдок-кавински, что ты хочешь?

— м-м-м-м, с чего бы начать... — кавински ощутил весьма сильный пинок ногой, даже не смотря на крепкий захват. — ладно, ладно! — он немного задумался. — я устал, линч. и не знаю, как прекратить эту затянувшуюся шутку. мне, типа, уже не смешно. ты меня все равно не хочешь и каждый раз представлять нас в постели я не могу. очень много сил тратится, дрочу без остановки.

ронан молчал. джозеф, щелкнув языком, продолжил:

— да, да, ты ведешься только на тех, кто может поддержать разговор на латыни, сидя в своем ебучем камаро, и я...

— ты такой кретин.

теперь настало время кавински замолкнуть.

— сними очки. — ронан разглядывал его удивленное лицо. — ты выглядишь слишком прилично.

— для этого мне придется отпустить твои руки. нет уж.

— какой недоверчивый. кто бы мог подумать.

кавински еще сильнее сжал запястья линча, ожидая новой попытки высвободиться. вместо этого он увидел то, чего совсем не ожидал, — ронан потянулся к нему и раскрыл рот. закинутые за голову руки не давали ему свободы, плечи опасно выгнулись. розовый влажный язык показался между губ, облизывая их. джозеф постепенно терял волю и обретал понимание происходящего.

— где ты научился таким порнушным вещам, детка? это моя работа. и зачем ты молчал так долго? наши части тела познакомились бы намного раньше.

не дожидаясь ответа он легко прикоснулся к высунутому языку ронана своим. влажно заскользив, он обхватил его губами, полностью погружая себе в рот и посасывая. линч откинулся обратно на подушку, и джозеф потянулся за ним, укладывая предплечья по обе стороны от его головы. он все еще держал руки ронана у того за головой, но теперь это было даже удобно. отпустив ноги из захвата, он плотно прильнул к линчу, потираясь пахом о его ширинку. застонав, ронан выгнулся в попытках прижаться ближе.

— блять, ну какого же хуя ты молчал. — джозеф выдохнул эту фразу ронану в рот, прежде чем снова погрузиться в жаркий поцелуй.

он отпустил руки линча, обхватывая ладонями его бритую голову. почувствовав хватку на своих волосах, ухмыльнулся. хватка стала жестче — линч оттянул его голову от себя.

— сними уже очки и свитер наконец. ганси не привлекает меня так сильно, как тебе казалось. это всегда был ты.

— сука.


	2. 25th

шелест. тихий и щекотный. адам шевелит рукой и чувствует, как что-то скатывается с нее. что-то похожее на листья, мягкие и прохладные на ощупь. он подносит один к глазам и с удивлением понимает, что это купюра. и он весь покрыт ими. вся кровать и пол устланы зеленоватым ковром из банкнот. некоторые даже приклеились к люстре.

— не ходи сегодня на работу, а? — сиплый спросонья голос линча раздается справа от него. ронан зевает, хватая адама поперек груди и прижимая к себе. — это твой годовой заработок. за один день! ты же можешь пропустить денек, ага?

пэрриш вздыхает. снова-здорово. опять двадцать пять. ха, это и правда двадцать пятая попытка ронана саботировать его утренние сборы на работу. надо отпраздновать. подзатыльником.

в прошлый раз, помнится, у адама исчезла вся одежда. то есть, реально вся. и черные драные джинсы линча, майки и футболки с непристойными надписями совершенно не годились. а в позапрошлый раз не открывалась ни одна дверь в доме. пришлось вылезать через окно.

— ты прекрасно знаешь, что не могу.

выбравшись из-под руки наглого мерзавца, который по какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств является его парнем, адам молча встает и потягивается. купюры с шелестом слетают с его нагого тела. линч расстроенно мычит в подушку.

— ну пэрриш.

— нет.

— ну адам! — ронан садится в кровати, отфыркиваясь от бумажек, которые налипли ему на лицо.

обидчивый взгляд, который он кидает на пэрриша, видимо, должен воззвать к совести, и адам уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это запрещенный прием, но тут гора банкнот справа от ронана шевелится и с шелестом скатывается на пол.

— суки, вы не могли бы не орать так в семь утра? — хрипит джозеф, зло откидывая одеяло с головы. он хватает одну купюру и смотрит ее на свет. — а с этим дерьмом что случилось? тут нет водяного знака. и это что, дики третий вместо президента? линч, бестолочь, сколько тебя можно учить? можешь не отвечать, ты безнадежен.

кавински сминает банкноту и отбрасывает ее прочь. адам легко шлепает ронана по лбу и, пихнув, откидывает на подушку.

семь утра — душ, завтрак, повязать галстук, поцеловать придурков, не забыть заправить машину. он готов.


	3. drive him, not ride him

— не забудь забрать адама с работы.

кавински замирает с бутербродом у рта, так и не успев его откусить. он лежит в кровати с двумя тарелками, стаканом сока и книжкой, и теперь удивленно смотрит на ронана, который преспокойно укладывается рядом с ним. дернув подушку пару раз, линч все же находит удобное положение и прикрывает глаза.

— ты что, серьезно сейчас спать будешь? 

— мне нужно приснить какой-нибудь компактный дождик для куста роз у дальней ограды. он все время на солнце, — бормочет ронан, зевая.

— твоя занудная фермерская задница не может подождать до ночи? 

— он на солнце, джозеф. 

— господи, какой же ты гей.

— саммер роуд, тридцать два. он заканчивает в шесть.

— и без тебя знаю.

когда приходит время выезжать, джозеф почти дочитывает детектив, оставляя две последние главы на вечер, и выводит на лбу ронана несмываемым маркером “i’m so fucking gay”, “help” и “me” на каждой из щек. он в шаге от того, чтобы связать ему ради прикола вместе руки его же кожаными браслетами, но быстро отметает эту идею — ронан вместо безобидного дождика вполне в состоянии приснить какую-нибудь стремную ебанину, которая ему эти связанные руки и откусит. забрав тарелки и стакан, он выходит из спальни. 

паркуется у главного входа, аккурат под знаком “парковка запрещена”. охранник у входа уже намеревается двинуться к машине для объяснений как сильно неправ джозеф, но адам, вовремя выскочивший из дверей, что-то говорит ему и быстро спускается вниз. он плюхается на сиденье рядом и перебрасывает рюкзак на заднее кресло. кавински убавляет долбящую басами музыку до приемлемой громкости. 

— пэрриш.

— джозеф. 

они обмениваются быстрыми взглядами, и кавински выруливает на дорогу.

если бы кто месяц назад ему сказал, что он будет в полигамных отношениях с двумя парнями, он бы не поверил и рассмеялся. если бы кто сказал, что ему понравится тот, кто носит костюмы на работу, прилично себя ведет и свободное время посвящает изучению каких-то статей, — дал бы в нос, честное слово. 

так все выглядит на первый взгляд. но адам пэрриш намного больше, чем набор скучных определений. он оказывается совершенно не таким, каким видел его в школе джозеф. и от этого натурально бросает в дрожь. 

молчаливый и серьезный, он пугает так же, как и восхищает. адам ставит под сомнение все, что видит и слышит, но если принимает решение относительно чего бы то ни было, то это его окончательное слово. целеустремленность на грани абсурда — кажется, он может добиться всего, чего бы ни захотел. кейбсуотер в его глазах блестит каплями только что прошедшего дождя. джозеф видит это каждый день последние недели, он чувствует его силу. и смертельно хочет сдаться.

он никогда не целует его, даже когда они делят постель на троих. иррациональный страх, что для адама он всего-лишь приложение к ронану, безбашенное и не очень желанное, сковывает его сердце, заставляя каждый раз переключаться на линча. тогда адам буравит его пристальным взглядом голубых глаз, от чего джозеф совершенно не знает, как вести себя.

а еще у адама пепельные волосы, торчащие ключицы и лопатки, и россыпь веснушек на скулах, которые сводят с ума. джозеф становится таким неуместно тихим рядом с ним. 

они едут в полном молчании. кажется, они никогда не оставались наедине так надолго. роль бустера между ними обычно играет линч, но сейчас его нет, и атмосфера в машине прекращает быть комфортной. джозеф достает сигареты и открывает окно со своей стороны. адам быстро печатает в телефоне, разложив перед собой какие-то бумаги. 

пэрриш не любит, когда накурено. джозеф вдруг вспоминает об этом, едва успев щелкнуть зажигалкой. как-то в амбарах адам зашел на кухню, где сидел кавински с сигаретой и книгой, слишком увлеченный ею, чтобы выйти на улицу, где уже стемнело и невозможно было читать. адам ничего не сказал ему, просто открыл пошире окно. его молчаливые действия говорили сами за себя.

кинув быстрый взгляд на пэрриша, продолжающего ковыряться в телефоне, он выбрасывает сигарету, так и не сделав ни одной затяжки. потом закрывает окно. 

— зачем ты делаешь это? — адам прекращает печатать и теперь смотрит на него в упор.

— что именно? — джозеф непонимающе смотрит в ответ, на мгновение отрываясь от дороги. 

— вид, что тебе стремно рядом со мной. если ты покуришь в своей же машине, я ничего тебе не скажу. 

— как раз это меня и пугает. ты все время ничего не говоришь. 

— останови машину после перекрестка вон на той стоянке, — тихо говорит адам, указав рукой на полупустую площадку. 

джозеф разочарованно откидывается на подголовник, аккуратно выруливая с проезжей части. он останавливает машину поперек двух парковочных мест и просто ждет, пока адам выйдет. его тон кристально ясен — кавински проебался. он закрывает глаза, не желая смотреть, как пэрриш собирает вещи и покидает машину. кожаное сиденье скрипит от движения.

а потом джозеф чувствует прикосновение к своим губам.

адам изучающе ласкает их, облизывая влажным языком. мягко прихватывает то верхнюю, то нижнюю, оттягивая, но не вторгаясь внутрь. кавински боится пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть эти сладкие и легкие касания.

— ты такой же придурок, как и ронан. я никогда не молчу, если мне что-то не нравится, — еле слышно говорит пэрриш.

— мне ты вообще редко что говоришь.

— именно. 

адам перемещается еще ближе, одной рукой упирается в спинку сидения рядом с головой джозефа, второй — в дверцу. и снова целует, уже раздвигая языком губы и проникая в рот. джозеф отвечает ему, не до конца веря в происходящее. застонав, он вцепляется в бока адама, тянет его на себя, полностью усаживая на колени. места катастрофически мало. ужасно неудобно. отвратительно неловко. как же до черта хорошо. 

протянув руку между креслом и дверцей, джозеф дергает рычажок, и спинка под давлением двойного веса мгновенно откидывается назад. адам с силой вжимается в джозефа, проезжаясь губами по его щеке и ударяясь носом о спинку сиденья. 

— блять! 

— первый раз слышу, как ты ругаешься.

— первый раз чувствую, как ты меня лапаешь. 

действительно, руки джозефа лежат на заднице адама, сжимая ее. он сам не заметил, как так произошло. и это кажется таким естественным. они снова целуются, уже совершенно не сдерживаясь. напор пэрриша поражает джозефа, он видел ранее, как тот с силой прижимал ронана ко всем поверхностям, и теперь был невероятно доволен чувствовать это на себе.

— ронан нас прибьет, мы начали без него. — адам с трудом находит в себе силы отстраниться. 

кавински не дает ему слезть с себя. жаркий мальчик в деловом костюме вжимает его в кресло машины на общественной парковке? нет. ни единого шанса, что он прекратит это. 

— пусть на хрен идет вместе со своим гребаным кустом. — джозеф снова дотягивается до его губ, втягивая в рот нижнюю. 

— с тем, который у дальней ограды? какой же он гей. 

— ну, тогда ты не будешь сильно удивлен, когда увидишь его. 

их тесное положение распаляет все больше. кавински уже продумывает варианты, как в таких условиях избавить их от одежды, хотя бы от некоторой. пэрриш елозит на нем, снова впившись поцелуем и кусая губы. и джозеф понимает, что того, что он задумал, ему катастрофически не хватит. 

— адам… адам, не здесь, — шепчет он.

— м-м-м-м… почему? очень хочется. линч все равно дрыхнет, а ты… — пэрриш плавно вжимается пахом в джозефа, — уже подо мной. 

считая до десяти, кавински пытается успокоиться.

— все еще не верю, что из нас двоих именно ты — тот, кого надо останавливать.

— не надо. — адам спускается поцелуями вниз по шее, обводя татуировку языком. затем, помедлив, все же прекращает ласки и перелезает на пассажирское сиденье, — ладно, поехали. устроим линчу сюрприз.

— какой? — кавински поднимает спинку и, посмотрев в зеркала, начинает движение. — трахнем его во сне?

— извращенец.

джозеф улыбается, выезжает на дорогу и мгновенно набирает скорость. 

ронан справляется со своим дождиком за пару часов. он помещает компактный генератор осадков в небольшую коробочку, с которой благополучно и просыпается там же, где и заснул. 

— господи… быстрее! блять, убью. — раздается у него за спиной. и кровать, кажется, трясется? 

как всегда после сна он не может пошевелиться, паря над собой. но в этот раз, помимо своего тела, он видит еще два, довольно плотно сплетенных между собой. спина пэрриша, его ритмично двигающаяся голая задница, одна рука джозефа, обнимающая того за шею, вторая мелькает между их телами, и его запрокинутая в наслаждении голова со взмокшей челкой — все это заставляет ронана сомневаться, действительно ли он проснулся. они кончают практически одновременно. адам вжимается так, будто намерен вытрахать из джозефа всю душу. 

какие скотины, а. но от зрелища сердце ронана восторженно замирает.

наконец, коробочка в руках становится материальной, к нему возвращается чувствительность. линч оборачивается, оказываясь очень близко к ним. он ловит взгляд адама, туманно блуждающий по его лицу, затем пэрриш утыкается в шею кавински и сдавленно мычит. 

— как тебе не сты-ы-ы-ыдно? — сквозь смех говорит он.

— поверь мне, ни капли.

— я ненавижу вас, вы в курсе? — хрипло подает голос линч. затем смотрит на джозефа: — его надо было забрать, а не трахать.

— эй! присмотрись внимательнее! — кавински поднимает руки и указывает пальцами на адама, все еще лежащего на нем. — почему ты мне не сказал, что этот парень совершенно безумен? 

— мне кажется, ты и сам догадываешься. — ронан поднимается с кровати.— потому что никого другого я бы не полюбил. пойду отнесу дождь на место.

— ГЕЙ! — адам и джозеф орут это вместе, синхронно и слаженно.


	4. glitter

будильник истошно трезвонит над самым ухом. ронан нашаривает под подушкой телефон и, ткнув кнопку выключения, откидывает его подальше. бывают такие дни, когда с самого начала все идет наперекосяк. у большинства это начинается с несвоевременного пробуждения, у ронана — со сновидения.

— ронан!

чертовски громкого сновидения. может, поэтому утренний будильник показался таким невыносимым? линч морщится и переворачивается на другой бок.

— ронан, мы опаздываем!

он был на какой-то вечеринке. он относительно контролирует свои сны, и представить ситуацию, при которой ронан самостоятельно грезит себе отвязную гулянку и добровольно на ней присутствует, не представлялось возможным. нет, вся эта орущая толпа, долбящая музыка и мигающие прожектора были не его рук делом.

— линч! если ты не выйдешь из комнаты через минуту, я уезжаю без тебя.

он помнит, как пробивался сквозь танцующих в поисках знакомых лиц, знаков, намеков, объяснивших бы ему, по чьей воле он сюда попал. чужие руки, то и дело хватающие его и пытающиеся увлечь в танец, становились все настырнее, так что ронан вынужден был покинуть танцпол и найти менее людное место.

— я уехал!

почему он не проснулся? он бы мог с легкостью. но, сидя у барной стойки с ниоткуда взявшимся коктейлем в руках, ронан пришел к выводу, что, пока его не трогают, тут вполне сносно. лучше, чем одиночество леса, он так устал от него. лучше, чем кошмары, некоторые из которых следовали за ним в реальность. он так устал от себя.

подцепив языком трубочку, ронан отхлебнул ярко-зеленую жидкость. люди вокруг двигались под бешеную электронную музыку, обдаваемые яростным светом из стробоскопов. мигающие лучи шарили по их полуобнаженным телам, некоторые из которых почти полностью были скрыты под слоем мультяшных наклеек. периодически в толпу из пушек сбоку выстреливало блестками, конфетти и прочей мелкой и забавной чепухой. нет, ронан не считал это забавным. вовсе нет.

вдруг он задумался, как выглядит сам. слава себе самому — так же, как и заснул: черные рваные джинсы, голый торс. хотя бы на это его влияния в чужом сне хватило. он провел рукой по лицу — все оно было усеяно блестящими звездочками. ну ладно, не совсем хватило.

— а тебе идет, — раздался голос сбоку от него, перекрикивая громкую музыку. кто-то с размаху привалился к барной стойке, толкая линча под руку. коктейль выплеснулся на его голый живот.

ронан обернулся всем телом. джозеф кавински нагло улыбался ему, громко вытягивая через трубочку такую же зеленую жижу, как та, что была еще пару секунд назад в бокале линча. лицо в дурацких наклейках, улыбка до ушей, белые очки, перекинутые за дужку через цепочку на шее, такое же голое тело, низко сидящие джинсы, непонятно как держащиеся на нем — он был прекрасен и развратен. ронан отвернулся.

— не думал, что останешься. — кавински наклонился к линчу, чтобы громко не орать. очки на цепочке коснулись его плеча.

и тут до ронана дошло, чья это тусовка.

— тебе мало вечеринок в реальности? — снова повернувшись, спросил он.

— с вечеринками в реальности знаешь какая проблема?

линч выжидающе молчал.

— нет никакого шанса, что на них придешь ТЫ. — кавински потянулся к трубочке, отпивая.

— так это все ради меня?

— да. нет. не знаю. отъебись. — джозеф поставил бокал на стойку. — пойдем потанцуем.

— я не танцую.

— в реальности, конечно же, нет. — он выхватил из рук линча пустой бокал и поставил его к своему.

ронан и не думал шевелиться, пристально смотря на джозефа. тот разочарованно закатил глаза и щелкнул пальцами. пространство пошатнулось и, кажется, просто переехало в сторону. ронан был уверен, что не сделал ни шага, однако барная стойка теперь была в метрах двадцати от него, он сам стоял среди безумствующей толпы, а кавински оказался позади него.

— расслабься, — прошептал тот в самое ухо. — это всего лишь сон.

линч ощутил его руки на своих бедрах и дыхание на шее. очки на цепочке теперь были плотно зажаты между их телами. стало жарко. ронан прикрыл глаза, просто позволяя этому происходить. сон.

электронный ритм раззадоривал. ронан чувствовал вибрацию своего тела, басы гулко отзывались внутри, даже сердце, казалось, билось в такт музыке. джозеф крепче схватил его и, резко выдохнув, сильнее прижался сзади. очки впились в лопатку. затем он переместил руки на живот, поглаживая. ронан опустил взгляд, наблюдая, как татуированные ладони джозефа проходятся по его бокам, прессу, дорожке волос, задерживаются на мгновение у пояса джинсов и снова поднимаются наверх. остатки пролитого напитка хаотичными зелеными разводами украшали теперь его живот. было так невыносимо приятно от этих прикосновений, он стоял, задыхаясь. кавински наверняка знал это, потому что его ладони остановились на груди, напротив сердца, стучащего совершенно безумно.

это все музыка. это все сон. ронан снова закрыл глаза.

джозеф невесомо поцеловал его в плечо. затем в шею. затем за ухом. каждое прикосновение заставляло линча вздрагивать и неосознанно подаваться навстречу. он перехватил руки джозефа и развернулся к нему лицом. яркие всполохи прожекторов подсвечивали мультяшные наклейки на его лице, но зеленые глаза горели ярче. кавински замер в ожидании.

протянув руку, ронан перекинул надоедливые белые очки джозефу за спину, чтобы не мешались. он плавно провел по его ключицам и плечам самыми кончиками пальцев, обводя татуировки по контуру, как всегда делал в сновидениях, боясь более активными действиями спугнуть или как-то изменить то, что нагрезил. этот кавински был настоящим, но ронан все равно не хотел рисковать. двумя руками он осторожно обхватил джозефа за шею. всего-лишь сон. он приблизился к губам и медленно провел по ним своими, ощущая мятное послевкусие коктейля.

будильник выдрал его из сна именно в этот момент.

ронан открывает глаза и рывком садится в кровати. он снова уснул? последнее, что он помнит — его прерванное сновидение, закинутый в ноги телефон и гэнси, уезжающий в школу без него. он снова прокручивает в голове отрывки сна, полные вспышек света, блесток, электронных звуков, пролитых коктейлей и несостоявшихся поцелуев. живот зеленеет разводами, ронан даже ощущает слабый аромат мяты.

писк пришедшей смс заставляет его вернуться в реальность. «учитель по географии будет только рад вкатить тебе пропуск, и ты знаешь, что за этим последует. и тут я точно бессилен, ронан. но ты еще можешь успеть» от гэнси. и почти сразу «не будь такой жопой» от адама. он зависает с телефоном, ожидая третью смс от… но с чего бы? всего-лишь сон. линч быстро переодевается в как всегда мятую форму, хватает ключи и несется в школу. сновидение не отпускает его образами на протяжении всего пути.

влетая в аудиторию за пять минут до начала, он совершенно не смотрит по сторонам, плюхается на место позади гэнси и переводит дух. успел. линч облегченно выдыхает и наконец-то обращает свое внимание на окружающую обстановку — все смотрят только на него. гэнси хмурится и тянет было руку к ронану, но передумывает, потому что… ну, ронан.

— когда ты последний раз смотрелся в зеркало? — вместо этого спрашивает он.

линч ненадолго задумывается.

— вчера вечером. после того, как отвез пэрриша домой. я видел в зеркало заднего вида свой правый глаз, щеку и кусок уха.

— так, хорошо, отлично. — гэнси аккуратно подбирает слова. — эти части твоего тела уже вчера были густо намазаны блестяшками в виде звездочек, как будто ты был на детском утреннике и тебя выбрали феей, или ты обзавелся ими после? может, во сне? потому что я не видел тебя со вчерашнего дня.

ронан прекращает качаться на стуле и дотрагивается до лица. чертовы звездочки! он цепляет их пальцем — даже не отколупываются. он трет их сильнее, но только раздирает кожу. тяжело вздохнув, линч откидывает голову назад, попадая в свет солнца, льющийся в аудиторию через окно. блестяшки задорно отражают свет, пуская солнечные зайчики по всему потолку.

— ты как диско-шар.

— завали.

скрипит половица у двери. тишина становится совершенно оглушительной.

— это был не детский утренник. — приглушенный голос скова раздается с задней парты.

линч поднимает голову и видит джозефа. тот стоит у самой двери и смотрит прямо на него. глупые мультяшные наклейки по-прежнему украшают его лицо. ночной сон мгновенно проносится картинками перед глазами ронана. мягкие губы джозефа и мятный привкус на них — кажется, он может ощутить их и сейчас. как в тумане он проводит пальцами по своим губам, но одергивает себя и опускает руку. джозеф не шевелится уже, кажется, целую вечность, не сводя глаз с ронана. все замерли, переводя недоуменные взгляды с одного на другого.

всего-лишь сон снова грохочет басами в голове. всего-лишь сон выбрался в реальность, светит наклейками на лице, которые еще недавно ронан так любовно рассматривал, и грозит свести с ума. это нечестно, он не готов.

джозеф начинает движение. но не туда, где сидит его стая, а напрямик к ронану. его шаги почти не слышны, но линч ощущает приближение — сердце колотится все быстрее с каждым пройденным метром. джозеф подходит почти вплотную и облокачивается на парту руками.

раньше они только дрались. находиться так близко, не двигаться и молчать — это неправильно, это взрывоопасно. тишина. даже гэнси не считает нужным вмешаться. ронан доверяет ему, потому что он совершенно не доверяет себе и не знает, что делать.

кавински наклоняется.

— ты забыл кое-что.

он порывисто впивается в губы ронана, не тратя время на нежные касания, какие были ночью. он целует ронана так жадно, что тот откидывается назад вместе со стулом, джозеф едва успевает поймать. это пошлый, грязный и страстный поцелуй. ронан разочарованно стонет, когда он прекращается.

— господи… — гэнси давит пальцами на переносицу, прикрыв глаза.

— абсолютно точно не детский утренник. — прокопенко падает головой на сложенные на парте руки.

серебряные звездочки не отпадают с лица ронана еще неделю, так же как и наклейки джозефа. им запрещают появляться в школе в таком виде, и они не придумывают ничего лучше, чем переждать это блестящее время у кавински дома. звездочки отражают солнечные лучи на их с джозефом обнаженные тела днем, и яркие вспышки стробоскопов ночью, когда они оба засыпают, чтобы снова встретиться в лучах прожекторов.

больше не сон.


	5. chynch

это не его лес. он чувствует это по дуновению ветра, по шелесту листвы. в его кейбсуотере всегда влажно и свежо, здесь же деревья не видели дождя достаточно долго, чтобы уже не верить в него. ронан ощущает их недовольство. серое предгрозовое небо — обман. куда его закинуло?

выйдя из леса, ронан оглядывается — тот похож как две капли воды, но что-то опасное таится в этой тьме между ветвями. он ускоряет шаг, ступая черными ботинками по короткой траве поля. сухой воздух выжег полностью бывшие некогда высокими и яркими цветы и стебли пшеницы. 

засыпать в таком разбитом состоянии было плохой идеей. вечером ронан наблюдал очередную сцену ссоры гэнси и пэрриша, которая, впрочем, закончилась как обычно — один хлопнул дверью и ушел, второй уселся клеить свою дурацкую модель города. линч вышел вслед за адамом, но тот был слишком измучен своей тупостью, так что на предложение ронана отвезти его домой, поссорился заодно и с ним. гэнси игнорировал его, и ронан ушел спать. о чем сейчас он дико жалеет. потому что с каждым шагом становится все неуютнее.

линч оборачивается и встает как вкопанный — лес все так же шумит практически у него за спиной. ронан не удалился от него даже и на десяток метров. деревья склоняют свои ветви, приветствуя его, насмешливо и выжидающе. «ну давай, заходи. тебе все равно некуда больше податься».

ронан закрывает глаза и отчаянно пытается проснуться. и понимает, что не может. из своего сна это сделать куда проще, даже не надо стараться, тебя просто выбрасывает. иногда ронан думает, что он настолько невыносим, что даже собственное сновидение с трудом терпит его, выкидывая в реальность и давая ему с собой все, что он грезит, и в придачу то, что совсем не хочет. 

тут же все по-другому — ронану кажется, что он в ловушке. ничего страшного не происходит, но эту мысль теперь не отогнать. он выдыхает, чувствуя, как паника начинает забираться ему в голову. опасное сочетание — чужой сон и твой зарождающийся страх. 

что-то похожее на раскат грома прерывает его мысли. небо окрашивается в черный у самого горизонта, неумолимо начиная надвигаться на лес и на ронана. это не тучи и не гроза — что-то намного опаснее, жаркие порывы ветра приносят запах тлена и смерти. ронан инстинктивно пятится назад, в лес. только потом он понимает, что здесь ничуть не безопаснее. ветви смыкаются как только он заходит в тень деревьев. линч упирается спиной в ствол дерева, тяжело дыша. 

— ты очень гр-р-ромко думаешь. пер!-рестань, иначе будет плохо. — раздается у него за спиной. ронан сглатывает вязкую слюну и резко поворачивается. 

парень с черными, как ночь, глазами успевает отойти на шаг и теперь стоит, чуть пригнувшись, не сводя дикого взгляда с ронана. выглядит он так же дико: очень худой, с сероватой кожей, светлой на лице и становящейся все темнее книзу, с растрепанными волосами, из которых торчат лиловые дреды, ниспадающие на его плечи и голую грудь, верхняя часть лица выкрашена в такой же лиловый. картину дополняют золотые украшения: серьга в ухе в виде креста, колечки в носу и на хряще, соединенные тонкой цепочкой, золотые кольца, нанизанные на его длинные черные пальцы. ронан пристально рассматривает парня напротив, взгляд цепляется за маленькую татуировку на скуле в виде буквы «к». он указывает на нее и задает странный и нелогичный в этой ситуации вопрос, но ничего не может с собой поделать. почему-то именно тату кажется ему самой важной во всем облике. 

— что это означает?

— керау, — помедлив, отвечает тот.

ронан резко выдыхает, явно ожидая чего угодно, но только не такого.

— бензопила? 

парень выпрямляется и, моргнув своими чернющими, огромными глазами, подходит к ронану.

— чейнсо, — говорит он, по-птичьи наклонив голову.

каркающие интонации не оставляют никакого шанса не верить. ронан продолжает его рассматривать, упуская из виду когтистую руку, что тянется к нему. линч чувствует прикосновение острых пальцев к своей щеке. чейнсо осторожно водит когтями по его лицу, шее и груди, легче и нежнее, чем будучи воронихой, но все же оставляя белые царапины.

— я думал, в реальности ты девочка, — еле слышно говорит ронан, боясь испугать и напороться на коготь.

— р-р-реальность — это то, что выдумывают для тебя др!-ругие.

— это фраза кавински.

— и что? почему ему никто никогда не вер!-рит?

ронан молчит. увлеченные, они совсем забывают про черноту, наползающую на лес.

— тебе необходимо пр-р-роснуться, — чейнсо отрывается от корябанья ронана и смотрит через ветки на поле и небо, по которому ползет густой мрак.

— я пробовал! это место держит меня.

— твоя глупая голова тебя дер!-ржит. не думай.

— не могу.

— не заставляй меня помогать тебе. 

— почему?

— тебе не понр-р-равится. это не твой сон, пр-р-ридется постар-р-раться.

ронан прикрывает глаза. раскаты грома все ближе и страшнее. и это вовсе не спасительный дождь. 

ронан пытается вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее и радостное, чтобы отвлечься. рыжий бок камаро, по которому он ведет пальцем. прохлада ветра, врывающаяся в открытые окна. столик в нино на пятерых. запрещенные полуночные гонки. ухмылка кавински через стекло. гэнси, спрашивающий у него помощи с латынью. адам за рулем его машины. их очередная ссора. память подкидывает вчерашние сцены. ронан морщится.

— ты делаешь только хуже! — чейнсо пытается перекричать нарастающий гул. — чер!-р-р-рт! 

он подходит вплотную к ронану и сильно корябает его, оставляя на груди красные глубокие полосы. 

— не думай ни о чем! — снова орет он.

ронан охает от боли, прижимаясь спиной к дереву. грудь горит огнем. мысли враз покидают его голову, остаются только глухие учащенные удары сердца, заполняющие его всего. он смотрит на чейнсо, спокойно стоящего рядом. черные пальцы окрашены в красный. тот снова подходит вплотную.

— пр-р-рости, керау.

ронан видит замах когтистой руки, рассекающей воздух, и затем чувствует невыносимую боль в груди. намного сильнее, чем было в первый раз. струйки крови теперь льются по его животу, и он хочет посмотреть вниз, но чейнсо крепко хватает его за подбородок и поднимает голову. его пальцы остро упираются ронану в челюсть. он приближает лицо и целует его яростно, по-птичьи порывисто и резко, прижимаясь всем телом, делая боль в груди совершенно нереальной. 

нереально. это все нереально! ронан наконец-то понимает, что пытался сказать ему чейнсо. не думать. существует только одна реальность, где тело ронана сейчас лежит на кровати, а сам он витает в сновидении. в неприятном и болезненном, но все же ненастоящем. это не его сон, и у этого сна нет власти над ним, он только пугает, запутывает, пользуется им, заставляя думать, что он больше не выберется. только дойдя до грани, ронан смог понять, насколько сильно все это неправда.

линч просыпается, задыхаясь и откашливаясь. трогает грудь и живот — ни царапины, хотя он чувствует их будто наяву. в слабом освещении ночника он видит бензопилу, свою ворониху, сидящую на кромке стола и царапающую поверхность острыми когтями. она смотрит на ронана, наклонив голову, как недавно делал это чейнсо.

— керау! — резко и оглушительно кричит она.

ронан улыбается. он протягивает руку и легко касается нежных перышек на клюве бензопилы, поглаживая. сворачивается на постели, подтянув ноги к груди. тот поцелуй тоже был нереален? только чтобы отвлечь? ронан смотрит на свою птицу, пытающуюся склевать со стола остатки печенья, и вспоминает первые осторожные касания черных пальцев в золотых кольцах к своей щеке, пристальный взгляд темных глаз, и по-птичьи очень горячее тело, когда тот прижался к нему. это было последним, что он ощутил, прежде чем проснуться. 

он должен увидеть чейнсо снова.


	6. catch a feelin' for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> немного стекла никому не помешает, да?..  
> в конце ХЗ. то есть ХЭ. хотя хз...

I wish that I could see you right now  
Bury me with all the lights out

Woke up surprised  
Am I really alive?  
I was trying to die last night  
I survived suicide last night

Catch a feelin' for me

lil peep - leanin'

на часах 8:30, и ронан уже в школе. лежит головой на парте с закрытыми глазами. чувство такое, будто он вовсе не спал этой ночью. будто слова гэнси с пожеланием спокойной ночи его и подняли с утра, ронан даже не уверен, успела ли его голова коснуться подушки. 

воспоминание о кратком миге сна вызывает смутное беспокойство. что-то тяжелое и закрытое для него было в этом сновидении, он был там, где не должен был, и видел то, что, видимо, предпочел забыть. 

ронан обхватывает голову руками. впереди целый учебный день, а он уже измотан. ненавистные уроки и гадкое предчувствие вгоняют его в опасную мелахнолию.

— мне надо отвлечься, — говорит ронан и пару раз стукается головой об парту, чем привлекает внимание адама. тот сидит позади него и скрупулезно готовится к уроку.

— например, м-м-м-м, я даже не знаю, алгебра, может? — адам роется в сумке, выуживая учебник.

— пожалуй, нет.

— или исправить твои отвратительные оценки по истории.

— тоже не то.

— химия? мистер блейк все еще ждет твою лабораторную.

— слушай, пэрриш, откуда ты так хорошо знаешь то, о чем я сам понятия не имею? — ронан сдвигается и ложится на парту правой щекой, чтобы кинуть на адама очень сонный, кривой, но, как он думает, укоризненный взгляд. — лабораторная? серьезно?

— серьезней некуда, линч. ты это поймешь в конце года.

ронан долго молчит, рассматривая адама, потом отворачивается.

— надеюсь, кавински сегодня будет на заезде. 

— ронан, ты обещал не гоняться, — адам переходит на злобный шепот. — тем более в таком состоянии. 

— я обещал дику, но его тут нет, так что он не узнает. а ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и ничего ему не скажешь. 

— еще как скажу.

линч оборачивается.

— тогда я прямо сейчас пойду в банкомат, сниму дохуя наличных и оплачу твое обучение в этой гребаной школе до конца выпуска. как тебе такое, адам пэрриш? 

— ну ты и мудак.

вполне удовлетворенный разговором, ронан снова ложится головой на парту. до начала урока еще семь минут. это на семь минут дольше его сегодняшнего сна. ронан закрывает глаза и проваливается в темноту.

и выплывает из нее достаточно быстро — на парту справа от него глухо падает учебник. это, скорее всего, гэнси. тот ничего не говорит, продолжая готовиться к уроку. он запыхался. школьная парковка сегодня под завязку, гэнси высадил ронана и адама у главного корпуса, а сам поехал искать место. и, видимо, бежал, чтобы успеть на урок. гэнси садится за парту, и ронан слышит, как он произносит:

— кавински чуть не умер сегодня ночью.

слышит и совершенно не понимает смысла. сонная пелена так уютно укутывает его коконом. разорвать ее и выбраться наружу, в реальность, кажется просто невозможным. ронан с трудом поднимает голову и смотрит на гэнси.

— что? 

— кажется, попытка суицида. я точно не знаю. но всю его банду вызывают к директору по одному. я припарковался рядом с прокопенко, он был так подавлен, что я спросил, что с ним. он ответил.

гэнси замолкает, заторможенно переводя взгляд с ронана на адама. они все слишком удивлены и обескуражены, чтобы обсуждать это. джозеф кавински и самоубийство в одном предложении? в какой реальности сегодня проснулся ронан? этот вечно ухмыляющийся похабник совершенно не производил впечатление человека, который может по каким-либо причинам наложить на себя руки. он постоянно играл со смертью, да, но никогда не хотел, чтобы она приходила за ним. так раньше думал ронан. и сейчас, на протяжении всего урока алгебры, на котором он не слышит ни единого слова, он перебирает в голове возможные причины и не находит ни одной.

урок заканчивается, и линч, подхватив рюкзак, стремглав направляется к корпусу администрации, надеясь, что свора джозефа все еще там. он не обращает внимание на оклики гэнси и ругательства адама. неправильность этой истории беспокоит. он должен знать почему.

подходя к корпусу, ронан видит прокопенко, скова и цзяна. они оборачиваются все одновременно, когда видят его, и кидают озабоченные взгляды друг на друга. ронан не тратит время на приветствия.

— что с ним? — сходу спрашивает он.

прокопенко медлит с ответом. свежие синяки на его лице настораживают.

— да так, небольшие царапины. подрался кое с кем.

— так подрался или пытался себя убить?

— подрался, пытаясь себя убить.

ронан хмурится. все трое не сводят с него глаз.

— но почему?

— слушай, линч, он… — начинает сков, но замолкает, видя, что к ним подходят адам и гэнси. — слава богу… и не приезжай сегодня на заезд.

— черта с два.

— все равно ты гоняешься только с ним, а его сегодня не будет.

— ронан! — возмущенно встревает гэнси в их перепалку.

— да блять. — линч на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— я серьезно. сегодня не приезжай. — сков ясно дает понять, что спор бесполезен и вообще разговор окончен. они с проко и цзяном разворачиваются и уходят по направлению к парковке.

ронан провожает их взглядом и хер он их послушает. 

— ты же все равно поедешь, так? — раздается сзади голос гэнси. не получив ответа, он продолжает: — тогда мы с тобой. 

им троим не надо озвучивать опасения насчет неприятностей, в которые может попасть линч. он обязательно попадет, а двое за его спиной просто постараются минимизировать последствия. 

на улице уже почти темно. ронан обнаруживает это внезапно, на пассажирском сиденье камаро, когда гэнси притормаживает у дверей фабрики. линч мотает головой, словно отряхиваясь от липкого и надоедливого школьного дня, в течение которого его не покидало ощущение, что его сон и неудачное самоубийство джозефа как-то связаны. они оба сновидцы, но кроме этого ничего между ними нет. кажется.

ближе к ночи они садятся в бмв, и только теперь, за рулем, ронан оживает. как цветку, нуждающемуся в поливе, ему жизненно необходимо ощущать кожаную поверхность руля под ладонями, слышать глухой рык заводящегося мотора, чувствовать те самые секунды при переключении скоростей, когда машина замирает и через мгновение рычит снова, разгоняясь. его дикая страсть к скорости помогает ему освободиться от давящего морока. гэнси предупреждающе касается его плеча, и ронан смотрит на спидометр — слишком быстро для городской черты. и слишком медленно, чтобы голова снова стала ясной. два заезда, возможно, спасут его. не кавински, так кто-нибудь другой.

фонари почти не освещают пустырь, где собрались участники гонок. свора кавински, еще пара ребят из эгленби, пацаны из местных. ну и линч. не любитель таких тусовок, но любитель надрать зад тем, кто боится слишком сильно нажать на газ. вообще, он предпочитает искать жертв прямо на улицах, но сегодня ему некогда. сегодня непонятное беспокойство, завладевшее им с утра, доконало его вконец. 

линч высаживает гэнси и адама и встает у стартовой черты. второго участника еще нет, но ронана знают все. знают и ненавидят. кто-нибудь, желающий обогнать его, явится очень быстро. 

машина прокопенко встает в один ряд с ним ровно через тридцать секунд. стекло опускается, растрепанная светлая голова высовывается наружу.

— тебе, кажется, было сказано сегодня не приезжать.

— ну тогда давай по-быстренькому, и я свалю домой. или ты так не умеешь?

прокопенко сплевывает на асфальт и поднимает стекло. гэнси, стоящий неподалеку, подходит к бмв.

— линч. только без глупостей. — гэнси облокачивается на бортик дверцы и наклоняется к ронану. 

— хорошо, папочка. я туда и обратно. вы с адамом даже не успеете сделать домашку по химии. 

ричард смеряет его тяжелым взглядом и отходит к адаму.

гонку выигрывает ронан. весь заезд он расслабленно держится позади практически на целый корпус, но под самый конец, как только прокопенко теряет бдительность, резко вырывается вперед. тому не хватает мощности тачки догнать линча. ронан знает это. он знает их всех, сколько лошадок содержится под их капотами и какую тактику гонок они предпочитают. скучно. кавински единственный, кто действует инстинктивно, дико, безрассудно, заставляя ронана скрежетать зубами от злости, если он проигрывает, и ликовать, если приходит первым. поэтому все очень быстро привыкают, что угольно-черный бмв всегда выстраивается в ряд только с белоснежным мицубиси. взрывоопасное сочетание, приводящее в восторг всех участников. 

ронан самодовольно улыбается, когда подъезжает к гэнси и адаму. они стоят возле машины знакомого из школы и о чем-то беседуют. и, кажется, вполне неплохо проводят время, так что ронан снова сворачивает к стартовой черте. на этот раз его уже ожидает свон. машина нетерпеливо ревет мотором. ронану кажется, или у них на него зуб? 

этот заезд он тоже выигрывает. сразу после возвращения машин на пустырь, свон опускает стекло и кричит линчу:

— давай по второму разику?

— скажешь это прокопенко сегодня ночью. 

ронан укатывает от него к своим. гэнси и адам встречают его довольными, но сдержанными улыбками, как родители, чей малыш вдоволь наигрался на площадке, и теперь они наконец все вместе могут пойти домой. линч уже готов им подыграть и не отмачивать едких комментариев, когда видит белый мицубиси, припаркованный в стороне и затерявшийся среди знакомых машин — свора окружила его со всех сторон, будто оберегая. или сдерживая?

кавински никому не дал бы свою тачку, значит он тоже здесь. значит, ему нагло врали. значит, заезды были просто способом не выпускать его из машины и не дать узнать, что джозеф тут. но он узнает. и теперь намеревается с ним поговорить. и выяснить, что случилось и за что так вызверилась на него свора.

оставив бмв, ронан направляется прямиком к ним. за мельтешением гонок, плохим освещением и собственной ненаблюдательностью он не сразу замечает кавински, сидящего на капоте мицубиси. как кот, лениво обозревающий окрестности, он сидит по-турецки, положив руки на колени, и рассматривает что происходит вокруг. завидев линча, кавински поникает головой на мгновение, но быстро снова поднимает ее, уже не отводя взгляда.

ронану преграждает путь прокопенко. синяки на его лице в свете фонарей кажутся совсем черными. на заезде было не так заметно.

— господи, да что за херня тут у вас происходит? — удивляется ронан. ему даже приходит в голову возможность розыгрыша. но зачем? он практически не общается с ними всеми, только на гонках. он неинтересная жертва.

— тронешь его — убью, — зло проговаривает прокопенко.

— да с чего мне его трогать?..

прокопенко отходит в сторону, давая пройти. линч огибает стоящую боком машину скова и подходит к мицубиси. и вот теперь ему становится понятно, чего так распереживались парни, охраняя своего вожака — кавински выглядит чертовски нехорошо. его позу можно принять за расслабленную, но на деле он с трудом удерживает себя в таком положении. это видно по его поникшим плечам и рукам, которые он положил на колени. рукам, укутанным от запястий до локтей в тугие белые бинты. кое-где они окрасились красным. линч разглядывает его измученное, осунувшееся лицо с неверием, что перед ним тот самый кавински, вечно улыбающийся мудак и заводила. ронана окатывает гадкой догадкой, чему именно он был свидетелем сегодня ночью.

— это был ты.

— хотел пробиться в твое сновидение, — хрипло говорит джозеф. его голос звучит так, будто он орал всю ночь. — из чужого сна труднее проснуться. мне нельзя было просыпаться.

кавински поднимает руки и с силой растирает лицо, словно пытается содрать с себя свою беспомощность. мимо проезжает машина, обдавая их двоих светом фар. белая футболка джозефа мелькает в пучке ярких лучей, тот опускает руки, и ронан видит на ней кровавые пятна по бокам. такие же, как на бинтах. а еще он видит картинку, напечатанную на футболке, ровно на груди. и это его собственная фотография. даже не смотря на то, что татуировка исчезла, он узнает свою спину по тонкому шраму на лопатке, полученному еще в детстве, и свой бритый затылок, который венчает корона.

тот школьный день был просто абсурден. накануне стая прознала про страсть гэнси к теориям про мертвых королей, не то чтобы это было каким-то секретом, и это показалось им очень забавным. и на следующий день кавински притащил ему корону, водрузив ее ричарду на голову прямо во время урока истории. корона была сделана потрясающе детально, учитель истории долго рассматривал ее, пытая джозефа откуда тот ее взял. а потом вызвал полицию и экспертизу из главного исторического музея в вашингтоне. корону отправили в лабораторию, где подтвердили, что она не настоящая и не украдена, как опасался учитель истории, это просто хорошая копия. великолепная копия. но ронан никогда не надевал ее.

тем не менее, сейчас он видит фотографию с этой самой короной у себя на голове, и, кажется, не дышит вовсе. пятно крови на принте касается его затылка. и куда делась татуировка? вероятно, он еще спит. или окончательно сошел с ума, как предсказывал деклан, потому что все это кажется вымыслом и в голове укладываться не желает совершенно. линч поднимает глаза на джозефа — тот рассматривал его, видимо, все то время, пока в мозгу ронана взрывались заряды — и, встретившись взглядами, они продолжают молчать.

наконец, ронан находит в себе силы указать кивком на руки кавински и спросить:

— зачем ты сделал это?

джозеф не отвечает. он по-прежнему изучает линча, будто хочет запомнить каждую черту и выражение, будто боится, что больше не увидит его вновь.

— я устал, — тихо говорит он. — знал бы ты, как чудовищно я устал. 

ронан не уверен, ответ ли это на его вопрос или описание теперешней ситуации. сглотнув противный комок в горле, он открывает рот, чтобы задать еще пару сотен вопросов, потому что скудные и недостаточные ответы джозефа лишают его рассудка. он барахтается в воде и не видит спасительных берегов. но кавински опережает его, выпаливая:

— это уроды теперь выгуливают меня, как пса на поводке. отобрали все таблетки. — джозеф кривится. — они не дают мне заснуть. 

прокопенко, все это время стоящий у заднего бампера мицубиси и прекрасно слышащий весь разговор, оборачивается. джозеф молча показывает ему средний палец. 

— ронан! — раздается сзади. 

адам и гэнси останавливаются у окружающих мицубиси машин, не проходя внутрь импровизированного круга. кавински вздыхает. 

— тебя тоже не оставляют одного. опасные твари, да?

и снова ронан не уверен, к кому именно применяется это сравнение.

— иди, линч. только знаешь что? я никак не могу понять, к кому именно из них двоих ты каждый раз бежишь? 

черный бмв блестит отполированным боком. машина отца, с акульей мордой и грубым характером. ронан любит ее безмерно. он отдает ключи адаму, а сам усаживается на пассажирское сиденье и приваливается головой к дверце. «они не дают мне спать». пожалуй, ронану сегодня тоже не уснуть. 

он проводит полночи, ворочаясь на кровати, безрезультатно мучая себя. откровения джозефа, его разбитый вид, его гребаные порезанные вены и заляпанные кровью бинты — ронан перетряхивает свою память в поисках момента, когда он стал причиной для всего этого. они никогда толком не общались, ронан не лез в их банду, кавински тоже предпочитал держать дистанцию. гонки? они встречались на заездах, они дрались после них. десяток ударов под ребра, выбитый зуб кавински и сломанный нос ронана в прошлом году — это начало? ронан не замечал взглядов, не было никаких провокаций. когда джозеф успел так глубоко погрузиться в свое отчаяние? сколько он уже мечтает заснуть и не проснуться?..

ронан обнаруживает себя перед его особняком. мотор заглушен, руки крепко сжимают руль. он видит четыре машины, припаркованные рядом и подпирающие своими боками мицубиси. четыре сторожевых пса, охраняющие своего израненного вожака. они все еще не доверяют ему. 

ронан выходит из машины и направляется к дому, во всех окнах которого зажжен свет. но не успевает даже сделать и десяток шагов — вся шайка уже ждет его на крыльце. свон и цзян даже спускаются вниз. джозеф стоит в дверном проеме и тяжело опирается о косяк. 

— я хочу с тобой поговорить. — говорит ему ронан. — без них.

— а не пошел бы ты? — скалится свон. — ты не послушал нас тогда, а мы не послушаем тебя сейчас.

ронан переводит злой взгляд на него. и отвечает:

— у него зашиты вены, а не рот. и он может ответить сам.

свон рычит и кидается на линча, с размаху ударяя его кулаком в челюсть. ронан делает пару шагов назад, но удерживается на ногах. он не бьет в ответ, в глубине души думая, что заслуживает. он заслуживает намного, намного больше, и сегодня он рассчитывает выяснить сколько именно. 

— я дам тебе поспать, — выкрикивает ронан джозефу, вытирая рукавом разбитую губу, — но пойду с тобой, ты не будешь один. 

воцаряется тишина. кавински медлит, затем отталкивается от двери и спускается по ступенькам. прокопенко опережает его.

— богом клянусь, если ты… — начинает он.

— я не планирую убивать его. ты это хочешь услышать? — ронан спокойно отвечает ему. на самом деле его восхищает их преданность. непоколебимость в действиях и сплоченность. он опять задумывается над тем, насколько же сильно джозефу плохо, если даже окруженный своей стаей, он чувствует себя так одиноко. 

хлопает дверца — кавински уже сидит на пассажирском кресле бмв. так странно видеть его не за рулем своей машины. ронан усаживается рядом, заводит мотор и выруливает на дорогу, мгновенно разгоняясь. рокот проносится по пустынной улице. стая остается на лужайке дома, наблюдая, как бмв скрывается за поворотом. прокопенко делает шаг в сторону своей машины, готовый последовать за ними, но свон останавливает его.

— если он заснет вместе с линчем, ты ему уже не сможешь помочь. они пойдут в его сон, и оттуда он либо вернется исцеленным, либо не вернется вовсе. 

прокопенко отчаянно рычит, закрывая лицо руками. он не любит ждать. но еще больше он не любит ждать смерти кого-то близкого. все четверо заходят в дом. они не спали больше суток, но хрена с два они заснут и сейчас.

бмв петляет сначала по улицам генриетты, потом выезжает за город. ночной воздух врывается в открытые окна машины. они едут в тишине, слушая завывания ветра и рычание мотора, прерывистое во время переключения передач, затихающее на поворотах и снова усиливающееся раскатами, когда ронан вжимает педаль в пол. он ведет достаточно быстро, периодически посматривая на джозефа. пока нельзя, чтобы он засыпал. когда кавински прикрывает глаза, ронан легко касается его, будя. обнаженный участок кожи на руке между бинтом и краем футболки отлично для этого подходит. 

они едут уже десять минут, и кавински проваливается в сон все глубже. ронан замечает и трясет его за плечо. когда это не помогает, он касается его шеи и подбородка, поглаживая, надеясь, что такие неожиданные прикосновения выдернут того из сна. джозеф открывает глаза и садится на сиденье ровно. ронан убирает руку.

— осталось немного.

— бля, в какие ебеня ты меня везешь? нам просто нужно поспать. — кавински трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— я не хочу, чтобы нам мешали.

— у тебя точно никто в багажнике не лежит? и ты не заставишь меня выкапывать яму, чтобы похоронить какую-нибудь мерзкую дичь, которую ты приснил накануне? 

— точно. все трупы я хороню у себя в амбарах.

джозеф не отвечает, пялясь на линча. на его уставшем лице написано неверие вперемешку с любопытством.

наконец они сворачивают на проселочную дорогу, далее — на поле. ронан заглушает мотор.

— здесь проходит силовая линия. так нам будет проще попасть в одно и то же место во сне, — объясняет он.

— боже, вчера я хотел сдохнуть, а сейчас я реально умру. от скуки. — кавински бьется головой о дверцу.

— это не смешно, джозеф.

тот молчит, постукивая пальцем о коленку.

— ты знаешь, что я запрещаю своим парням называть меня по имени? проко как-то назвал меня «джози», я сломал ему нос. 

— но мне не запрещаешь.

джозеф удостаивает его пристальным взглядом, затем отворачивается и откидывает спинку кресла максимально назад. 

— как мне найти тебя?

— просто будь там, где тебя вышвырнет. я сам. 

— какая поразительная самостоятельность.

— спи, блин.

линч так же откидывается на сиденье, лицом к джозефу. тот засыпает мгновенно. руки вытянуты вдоль тела, голова повернута к ронану, длинная челка закрывает один глаз. ронан сам не знает зачем, но протягивает руку и убирает непослушную прядь тому за ухо, легко касаясь щеки, чтобы не разбудить. он проваливается в сон через пару мгновений. 

кавински обнаруживается в его лесу, сидящим на пригорке под огромным розовым зонтом хэллоу китти и курящим сигарету. идет теплый летний дождь. светло-серые облака обещают, что он скоро закончится. ронан делает их чуточку темнее и подлезает под розовый зонт. джозеф двигается.

— лучше б я помер. ненавижу тебя, — говорит он.

— я иногда не понимаю, говоришь ты относительно данной ситуации или в целом.

— тебе меньше надо общаться с гэнси, становишься таким же занудой. — кавински докуривает и щелчком отшвыривает бычок на траву.

линч провожает его недовольным взглядом, закрывает глаза, и окурок исчезает.

— фокусы уровня «бог», — хмыкает джозеф.

— я хочу посмотреть. — выпаливает ронан, жестом указывая на его перебинтованные руки. 

кавински медлит, но все же кивает. он хватает зонт и резко втыкает его ручкой в землю, чтобы не мешался. затем разбинтовывает руки, с каждым слоем делая это аккуратнее. ронан думает, что он тоже впервые увидит то, что скрыто под повязками. он сильно сомневается, что джозеф ранил себя осознанно.

бинты падают на траву. на руках обнажаются глубокие продольные полосы, разрезающие татуировки и пересеченные короткими стежками. от их количества рябит в глазах. кавински не смог бы порезать себя так много раз, оставаясь в сознании.

— что это было? — сглотнув, спрашивает ронан и смотрит на джозефа.

тот рассматривает свои руки с неверием и любопытством, осторожно крутя их.

— я… — он заминается, — я приснил огромного паука. вместо лап у него были ножи. он успел добраться только до рук. затем прокопенко разбудил меня. наверное, я кричал. — джозеф говорит прерывисто, с трудом выдавливая из себя слово за словом. 

затем он опускает руки и продолжает:

— я заснул повторно прямо на столе, куда они меня положили, чтобы обработать раны, перед этим втащив прокопенко пару раз и сумев достать из кармана снотворное. закинулся сразу двумя, чтобы наверняка. будили они меня долго. именно тогда я пытался прорваться к тебе. вместе с пауком. чтобы уж точно он закончил там со мной.

линч лишается дара речи. все это кажется нереальным, даже если учесть, что они сидят в сновидении, под огромным розовым зонтом. 

— почему ты молчал? — он задает вопрос, мучивший его уже очень долго.

кавински поворачивается к ронану, вскользь проходясь взглядом по лицу, затем ниже и останавливаясь на скрещенных руках. ему трудно говорить, ронан чувствует это. так же сильно, как и то, что джозефу это необходимо. им обоим. 

— ты просто не видишь себя со стороны. — начинает кавински и затем улыбается. — совершенно недостижимый. холодный, как айсберг. я замерзал под твоими редкими и надменными взглядами. замерзал и умирал. я не мог просто подойти. как ты себе это представляешь? «эй, линч, ты мне очень нравишься. нет, я схожу с ума каждый гребаный раз, как вижу тебя, пойдем в кино?». не смеши. как минимум, ты бы подумал, что я разыгрываю тебя. как максимум — выбил бы еще пару зубов. к тому же… адам или гэнси? я правда не могу разобраться. 

он умолкает. ронан хмурится. дождь начинает барабанить по поверхности зонта с утроенной силой.

— ты решил утопить меня? — кавински смотрит, как крупные капли срываются с зонта на траву. — не молчи, блин.

— почему на футболке эта фотография?

кавински поникает головой, руками зарываясь себе в волосы.

— потому что я люблю тебя уже очень давно, — тихо говорит он. — с тех пор, когда на твоей спине еще не было татуировки. когда ты был беззаботен и часто улыбался. а корона… она слишком хороша для дики-дика. никто из вас не замечает, кто настоящий король. 

джозеф не шевелится, ожидая реакции. которую не получает. ни сейчас, ни пару минут спустя. 

— ну, я подозревал это, — горько говорит он и встает.

он хочет выбраться из-под зонта, но ронан хватает его за руку, осторожно, помня про раны, и тянет обратно. джозеф снова садится и, не поворачиваясь, говорит:

— только без жалости.

— ты мне дал слишком мало времени на осознание, джозеф.

— это все не имеет значения. адам или гэнси? 

— ни тот, ни другой. 

— ноа? только не говори, что ноа. вы же, блин, в курсе, что он призрак, правда ведь?

— мне нужно время, джози, ты же понимаешь это? 

— «джози»… господи, какая я тряпка… — кавински бурчит себе под нос и прикрывает глаза. — скажи это еще раз, прошу.

ронан бесшумно наклоняется к самому его уху и шепчет:

— джози. 

дождь прекращается, и их окутывает тишина. серое небо успокаивается и светлеет с каждой минутой. 

спустя пару часов они оба просыпаются в бмв и на протяжении всего пути до дома не произносят ни слова. розовый огромный зонт хэллоу китти глупо торчит из открытого окна машины. то что надо для пикников на природе.


	7. a deal is a deal

— с-с-с-с… сука!

адам сидит за кухонным столом и пытается готовиться к семинару по истории. выходные вдали от кембриджа не освобождают от домашних заданий, ровно так же, как и ежеминутные выкрики кавински, ковыряющегося в своей машине, не дают к ним подготовиться. у джозефа что-то сломалось, и теперь он планомерно доводит адама и ронана до белого каления своими истериками и беспрестанной руганью.

— да присни ты эту ебаную деталь, блин, и не долби меня в уши!

ну, по части ругательств линч не отстает.

— если бы я знал, что конкретно мне надо, притырок ты, я бы приснил это, ты бы даже свою бритую головенку не успел до подушки донести!

— а так ты типа знаешь, что чинишь?

— линч… съеби, а? пока я тебе не вставил.

— не уверен, что ты разберешься что и куда.

— ах ты зараза, иди сюда!

участники перепалки переходят на задорную пробежку по двору. адам подпирает рукой подбородок и тупо смотрит в конспекты, не в силах и слова понять. тишина, он мечтает о тишине. заныкаться с учебниками в стог сена на полях он уже пробовал — ронан и джозеф его все равно нашли. пришлось играть в камень-ножницы-бумага на раздевание, чтобы вернули учебники. дескать, не для того мы шестнадцать часов катались до твоего сраного универа, чтобы ты потом на сеновале без нас валялся.

ему нужен план. чертовски хороший и действенный.

адам выходит на улицу ровно в тот момент, когда кавински за шиворот стаскивает ронана с пыльного капота мицубиси:

— не смей пачкать мою детку своими грязными лапищами!

— я те так же скажу, скотина, в следующий раз! когда тебя надо будет куда-то везти, поедешь в моем багажнике, потому что твоя долбаная детка, очевидно, никуда не сдвинется еще очень долго, — хрипит ронан, пока джозеф пытается вдавить его лицом в грязь.

— детсад, ало! — адам лениво опирается о дверной косяк, наблюдая эту привычную сцену. лучше бы посуду так деятельно мыли. — мальчики!

ответом ему — два ловких удара ронана и сдавленный всхлип кавински. пэрриш спускается с крыльца и подходит к мицубиси, возле которого возятся в грязи два самых главных придурка его жизни, и усаживается на капот.

— я разрешу вам трахнуть меня, где и как захотите.

домашний мальчик адам предпочитает секс на удобной кровати. где много места, где можно не заботится о зажатых конечностях и неловких позах. где можно доводить своих парней, пристегнув их к кованому изголовью. он любит пожестче, но локация всегда неизменна.

драка мгновенно прекращается. кавински перекатывается с ронана на спину, тяжело отдуваясь. линч вжат грудью в землю, он продолжает лежать, но, кажется, немного осознанней, чем десять секунд назад. джозеф поднимается первым.

— я так предполагаю, что будут некие условия? не ездить на гонки? постирать одежду? не таскать больше бездомных кошек? не бить линча? это несправедливо, ты же знаешь, что я не могу сдерживаться.

— э-э-э-экхм… ох. тьфу! — доносится с земли. ронан выплевывает песок изо рта и тоже встает.

— не орать. не ругаться. вообще ни слова и ни звука до конца дня. и вечером я ваш. — адам переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

кавински подходит к сидящему на капоте адаму и рывком раздвигает ему колени, вставая между. он тянется к нему с похабной улыбочкой.

— даже так разрешишь?

— даже так.

машины — большая страсть обоих, адам знает, как часто джозеф и ронан даже не доходят до спальни, пока его нет. не удивительно, что кавински выбрал именно это. джозеф широко улыбается.

— линч? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь назад, прекрасно зная, что ронан внимательно следит за разговором.

— поле с сотней твоих идиотских машин. я хочу, чтобы они слушали наши стоны. — уверенно говорит тот.

— фу, какой похабник! — кавински оборачивается. — мне нравится.

— если ты произнесешь хоть звук до вечера, я убью тебя. потом засну, найду тебя во сне и убью еще раз.

— дерзко, — говорит джозеф и снова обращается к адаму: — по рукам.

пэрриш выбирается из пыльных объятий кавински и молча направляется в дом. семинар по истории не ждет. тишина, спасительная и долгожданная, воцаряется в амбарах, нарушаемая только удивленным карканьем бензопилы.

четыре часа спустя, несколько десятков написанных страниц и пять выполненных заданий адам встает из-за стола, потягиваясь. его мальчики не беспокоили его совершенно — даже не заходили на кухню. пэрриш обнаруживает их на веранде: кавински читает, сидя на перилах и куря сигарету, а ронан разбирает какую-то деталь, видимо, из мицубиси — машина во дворе стоит с открытым капотом. иногда они совершенно не замечают, как проявляют заботу друг о друге. это получается так естественно. адам медлит, наслаждаясь ими обоими.

он выходит на веранду. дверь скрипит, выдавая его присутствие. ронан и джозеф в молчании поднимают на него глаза, определяя по его виду, успел ли он сделать все что хотел, и в силе ли еще их договор. пэрриш молчит в ответ, не давая никаких подсказок. кавински возвращается к книге. ронан задерживает взгляд на подошедшем к нему адаме, затем снова устремляет свое внимание на деталь мотора.

их беда в том, что они до сих пор думают, что адам хороший и честный мальчик.

ха.

обогнув стол, он подходит к ронану сзади. бритый затылок склоняется над рабочим местом, линч самозабвенно работает отверткой. адам протягивает руку и касается головы ронана. затем шеи, очерчивая пальцами острый рисунок татуировки. медленно ведет по выступающим позвонкам. линч замирает, шумно выдохнув. в обычной ситуации из его горла уже бы вырвался несдержанный стон, ронан жаден до таких прикосновений и заводится с пол-оборота, но сейчас он изо всех сил старается, чтобы даже не пискнуть.

адам улыбается. ему очень хочется секса и совершенно не хочется ехать ради этого в какие-то ебеня, где его будут иметь на холодном и пыльном капоте. ему нравится в кроватке! и еще очень нравится доводить линча, поэтому, наклонившись, он проделывает все то же самое, но языком. ронан от души ударяет кулаком по столу. и тут же рядом с его рукой шлепается книга джозефа, а сам он сильно зажимает линчу рот. паршивец пришел на помощь. пэрриш и не думает останавливаться. он облизывает ронану ухо, вбирая в рот и посасывая маленькое колечко из непонятного металла, что украшает мочку. такое же, как у него самого и джозефа. тот приснил их накануне отъезда адама в университет.

линч рвано дышит, развернув голову и подставляясь под поцелуи адама. рука кавински сильно мешает, но это единственный способ соблюсти их уговор, потому что ронан уже плывет, ничего не соображая. это видно по его закатывающимся глазам. джозеф держит крепко и очень хочет сказать линчу, чтобы тот заткнулся нахер и не слюнявил его ладонь, но это совершенно невозможно.

адам отстраняется от ронана и не спеша начинает раздеваться. он расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке томительно медленно, одну за другой, смотря при этом на кавински. ронан выплывает из своей эйфории ровно к моменту, как пэрриш аккуратно и прилежно вешает рубашку на спинку стула. и так же аккуратно опускается на колени перед джозефом. тот вжимается задницей в стол. кажется, теперь очередь линча закрывать ему рот, потому что если адам спустит с него штаны, он не сможет молчать. и уйти он не в состоянии. как олень в свете фар, кавински тупо стоит и загипнотизированно смотрит, как к нему приближается крышесносный минет в виде рук и рта адама пэрриша.

адам гремит пряжкой, дергает молнию вниз и спускает с джозефа джинсы и нижнее белье. кавински за время их недолгой прелюдии успел возбудиться до небес и обратно, и теперь его стоящий член находится ровно напротив лица пэрриша. джозеф сглатывает и закрывает глаза.

кажется, они забыли про линча, но линч не забыл про спор. видя, к чему все идет, и что кавински уже готов выдать что-нибудь матерное и жутко непристойное, ронан забирается на стол позади него. обхватывает ногами, прижимается всем телом и двумя руками закрывает ему рот.

джозефу хочется орать. потому что ронан делает только хуже. типа… намного, намного хуже. обездвижить во время минета и закрыть рот тому, кто любит минет и у кого кинк на обездвиживание? отличная идея, ронан. великолепная.  
кавински жмурится — это все, на что он сейчас способен.

пэрриш превосходит сам себя. по ощущениям джозеф пару раз умирает и столько же раз воскресает. он слышит тяжелое хриплое дыхание ронана над ухом — гаденыш смотрит, утыкаясь в шею джозефа, покусывая и бесшумно целуя. его руки зажимают ему рот и вообще голову, не давая опустить ее вниз и взглянуть, что там такое делает адам, от чего ему хочется распасться на молекулы. джозеф кончает, бурно и совершенно бесшумно. он даже не подозревал, что может молчать несколько часов к ряду, а потом еще и ничего не сказать во время минета. поразительные открытия сегодняшнего дня. и очень мучительные. он бы упал, да ронан вцепился в него так, будто кончил сам. хотя, зная линча, почему «будто»?..

— ну и выдержка. — пэрриш поднимается с колен, облизывая пальцы. — ладно, молчаливые мои развратники, сделка есть сделка. на чьей машине едем?

ронан указывает пальцем на себя. он все еще держит джозефа, потому что тот по очевидным причинам стоять самостоятельно не может.

— мы выиграли? — не веря, спрашивает кавински.

— ну ты, блин, так точно, везучая скотина.

— на хуй пошел. — джозеф прислоняется к нему затылком.

— если бы не твоя гребаная деталь, которую ты заставил меня разбирать…

— воу-воу, полегче! — возмущается кавински. — я спокойно читал, и тут врываешься ты, обзываешь меня тупицей и разносишь мою машину буквально на запчасти!

— я не виноват, что ты безмозглый. проблема была в синем проводке, который…

адам не дослушивает и выходит на улицу. темнеет. он запрокидывает голову — если постараться, то даже сейчас уже можно различить некоторые самые яркие звезды, а ночью их будет в сто раз больше. возможно, пыльный капот не так уж плох, если над головой будет такое красивое небо. и если эти двое балбесов хоть на минуту заткнутся и согреют его.


	8. it’s all for you

светофор зажигается зеленым, разрешая движение по дороге, на которой и так никого нет. кавински давит на газ и чертыхается — раньше он бы пролетел на красный, даже не запариваясь. адам и ронан плохо на него влияют. особенно адам. такой обескураживающе правильный, что джозеф каждый раз сдается без боя и позволяет вертеть собой, как тому заблагорассудится. 

вот линч еще не совсем потерян для общества — временами он превращается в дерзкий ураган, с ним весело. а потом трудно, потому что приступ веселья сменяется темной тоской и апатией. и сегодня, когда адам уезжает в кембридж, джозеф с ронаном разругиваются сразу же и очень сильно. кавински не выдерживает и уезжает. линч не совсем потерян для общества, но джозеф боится, что он уже потерян для него. 

он наматывает круги по генриетте, заезжает в свой особняк проведать стаю и решает вернуться в амбары. пусть линч его собственноручно вышвырнет, но джозеф будет знать, что тот ничего не натворил за время его отсутствия. 

ферма встречает его тишиной. капот бмв оказывается холодным, когда джозеф кладет на него ладонь, проверяя. хорошо, значит, ронан никуда не уезжал. он осматривает кухню и гостиную, в тишине поднимается на второй этаж. 

дверь в спальню приоткрыта. он заходит и останавливается на пороге. в комнате, несмотря на ясный за окном день, царит тягучий сонный полумрак, разбавляемый светом, пробивающимся сквозь щели в не до конца задернутых шторах. 

ронан лежит на кровати, и джозеф видит его будто сквозь дымку. через пару секунд понимает, что это и правда дым — линч курит, неспешно затягиваясь. огонек мерцает, дым кружится вокруг него причудливыми спиралями, обволакивая обнаженное тело. кавински сглатывает. 

— ты же, кажется, не куришь, — хрипло говорит он.

— нет. 

— а что тогда в руке? 

— это для тебя, — говорит ронан и, выдохнув, протягивает сигарету джозефу. — иди ко мне.

подойдя к кровати, джозеф замечает еще кое-что. черный кожаный ошейник, так плотно и удобно обхвативший шею ронана, что кавински не может перестать разглядывать. он удивленно переводит взгляд на линча. и не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. за него это делает ронан:

— я буду послушным. только не уезжай больше. 

_________________

джозеф наклоняется и цепляет губами зажатую между пальцев ронана сигарету. он не спеша курит, рассматривая распростертого перед ним линча, совершенно обнаженного и бессовестно прекрасного. сколько он так лежит, дожидаясь приезда джозефа? как вообще джозеф мог уехать от него? надо было сразу затащить паршивца в кровать и наказать за все те гадости, что тот наговорил ему в припадке бешенства. 

ронан лежит смирно, рассматривая кавински в ответ. по идее, он должен заскучать от своей неподвижности, но это заводит его все сильнее. чем дольше молчит джозеф, жадным взглядом шаря по его телу, тем жарче становится линчу. ничего не происходит. ронан непроизвольно стонет и тянется руками к своему члену. пару раз он проводит вверх-вниз, возбуждая себя еще больше.

— я не разрешал тебе.

хриплый голос кавински останавливает его. ронан послушно убирает руки. джозеф докуривает и тушит сигарету в пепельнице. он подходит ближе и опирается одним коленом о кровать. поддев пальцами ошейник, он тянет голову линча на себя. 

— будешь делать то, что я скажу. ты понял?

ронан сглатывает и коротко кивает, не смея отвести взгляд. кавински чувствует пальцами, как сжимается его горло при глотке, внезапно рождая жутко пошлые мысли о том, как ронан будет так же сглатывать, отсасывая ему... джозеф прикрывает глаза. рано. блин, несколько картинок перед глазами, а он уже возбужден до предела. 

он отпускает ронана, тот падает на подушку, едва дыша. внезапно принятые джозефом правила игры заставляют его сердце восторженно замирать. он не ожидал. вернее, он ожидал всего, но только не этого. 

их ссора была дикой и безобразной, ронан, как взбесившийся зверь, накинулся на кавински с какими-то беспричинными упреками, вынудив того просто сесть в машину и уехать. и теперь он раскаивается. ох, как же он хочет показать, насколько сильно сожалеет.

он был готов к тому, что джозеф просто не приедет. или приедет и посмеется над ним. или наговорит гадостей в ответ. но не к тому, что он покажет свою властность, безоговорочную и жесткую. всего пара слов, и линч готов стелиться перед ним. 

кавински наклоняется к ронану, намереваясь поцеловать. однако, этого не происходит. он останавливается в паре сантиметров от его губ. ронан непонимающе замирает, а потом делает попытку приподнять голову, чтобы самому дотянуться до губ джозефа.

— лежать, — резко говорит тот. 

линч снова откидывается назад. улыбка, жестокая и нахальная, появляется на лице джозефа. он подается вперед и шепчет в самое ухо:

— только то, что я скажу. иначе я не прикоснусь к тебе сегодня. отымею, но не прикоснусь. 

джозеф опаляет дыханием его щеку, шею, спускается ниже. он соблюдает дистанцию в пару сантиметров, и ронан, закрыв глаза, ждет хотя бы мимолетного и случайного прикосновения, не смея пошевелиться, чувствуя только жаркое дыхание на коже. угроза подействовала. он дрожит всем телом и очень плохо сдерживает это. 

переместившись, джозеф усаживается на ронана, оперевшись ладонями в изголовье кровати. 

— сними рубашку. и держи свои руки при себе. 

пуговица за пуговицей, ронан расстегивает рубашку джозефа. обнажаются его грудь, татуировки, любимый асимметрично набитый крестик. ронан любит проводить по нему языком, а теперь он довольствуется только видом. кавински наклоняется вперед, продолжая держаться за спинку кровати. его худое тело красиво выгибается, становясь ближе к ронану. как же хочется прикоснуться с этим выступающим ребрам, провести ладонью по гладкому животу, подняться наверх до шеи, плеч, ключиц. он бы гладил и гладил, наслаждаясь томными вздохами джозефа.

— только попробуй. — как будто читает его мысли.

ронан убирает руки. кавински выпрямляется и снимает с себя рубашку, откидывая ее себе за спину. затем принимает прежнее положение и внезапно вжимается в ронана пахом. тот закатывает глаза, потому что грубая джинса проезжается по его возбужденному члену. линч успевает подавить несдержанный стон в самый последний момент. 

— теперь расстегни джинсы. медленно. 

хриплый голос кавински, жесткие приказы, решительность действий — все это делает с ронаном совершенно ужасные вещи. завороженно он тянет руки к пуговице джинсов. обнаженная кожа живота джозефа всего в сантиметрах от него. и его возбужденный член тоже. ронан чувствует его костяшками пальцев, когда ведет язычок молнии вниз и отгибает края джинсов. кажется, он уже достаточно наказан, можно уже прикоснуться? линч переводит взгляд на джозефа, бессловесно моля. 

— м-м-м-м... нет. — кавински отстраняется и слезает с кровати. — спустись ниже. 

ронан послушно перемещается на кровати, съехав с подушки вниз. кавински избавляется от оставшейся одежды и забирается на ронана снова, теперь усаживаясь ему на самую грудь, и хватаясь за изголовье, как перед этим. руки ронана оказываются вытянуты вдоль тела и заблокированы коленями джозефа. тот дает линчу пару мгновений на осознание беспомощности своего положения, а потом говорит:

— ты знаешь, что делать. 

ронан закрывает глаза и открывает рот, и джозеф немного подается вперед, легко касаясь головкой губ линча. тот вытягивает язык, облизывая ее. кавински двигается, проникая все глубже, затем отстраняется. повторяет. он сжимает руки на изголовье и мысленно уговаривает себя не усердствовать. но ронан такой горячий. во всех смыслах. черт. джозеф смотрит, как его член исчезает во рту линча с прелестным влажным хлюпаньем, как слюна и смазка вытекают из него, когда кавински подается назад, как они размазываются по подбородку и затекают за кожаный ошейник, и медленно теряет рассудок и терпение. но все же он старается трахать его медленно и осторожно. но этого так чертовски мало.

— смотри на меня.

линч открывает глаза. привычный лед и надменность во взгляде давно исчезли. сейчас джозеф видит только жар возбуждения, с потрохами поглощающий линча. то дикое и беспощадное, что томится в его душе, вырывается наружу. хотя он и обездвижен, скован игрой и приказами джозефа, ему нравится. как же ему чертовски нравится. 

рвано выдохнув, кавински делает пару глубоких проникновений, упираясь в горло ронана, и совсем выходит из него. перекидывает ногу, освобождая. линч шумно переводит дыхание, но все так же не смея пошевелиться. джозеф наклоняется к нему. 

— ты такой послушный, — шепчет он, обхватывая ладонью изнывающий без внимания член ронана и пару раз проведя ею вверх-вниз. 

это выглядит как поощрение, но на самом деле ронану становится только невыносимее — он был лишен приятного тактильного контакта, а теперь он узнал, чего именно был лишен. и это заставляет его мучительно зажмуриться. он не видит, как улыбается кавински, рассматривая ронана и ловя его тихие эмоции. наслаждение на грани страдания, он такое любит. они оба любят. 

пары движений так недостаточно, ронан сдерживает себя, чтобы не приподнять бедра и не втолкнуться в кулак джозефа поглубже. рука с члена пропадает. 

— перевернись. 

ронан медлит. если джозеф будет издеваться над ним и дальше, он окончательно сойдет с ума. 

— ты меня слышал? — кавински нетерпелив и требователен. — руками в изголовье. 

линч встает на четвереньки, обхватив руками спинку кровати. слыша, как сзади возится кавински, что-то ища в тумбочке у кровати, ронан опускает голову и переводит дух, пытаясь унять учащенное сердцебиение глубокими вдохами и длинными выдохами. возможно, он дышит слишком шумно.

— тебе это не поможет, — слышит он голос джозефа совсем близко. — прогнись. 

послушание никогда не было его сильной стороной. но сейчас он невероятно хорош в этом. ронан безоговорочно делает, что было сказано. через мгновение он чувствует прикосновение пальцев джозефа. холодных и влажных от смазки. а еще через мгновение — как они проникают в него. сразу оба, сразу на всю длину. задохнувшись от неожиданности и бесшумно распахнув рот, он резко двигается вперед, пытаясь уйти от руки джозефа, но тот вталкивает пальцы еще сильнее и глубже, насаживая на них ронана до упора. линч сжимает руки на спинке кровати до побелевших пальцев.

— не упрямься. я знаю, что ты выдержишь. 

кавински не прикасается к нему больше нигде. как и обещал вначале. он держит пальцы внутри и ждет, когда ронан снова пододвинется назад. линч судорожно вздыхает, привыкая к боли, жаром проносящейся по животу, и подается обратно. джозеф медленно вытаскивает пальцы, прокручивая ими. затем снова вводит, уже не так резко, но так же глубоко.

боль уходит постепенно, сменяясь приятными ощущениями. линч прогибается в спине сильнее, подставляясь. но как только он прикрывает в наслаждении глаза, кавински вытаскивает пальцы. если бы ронану позволено было сказать хоть что-нибудь, он бы сказал. грязно и матерно. 

впрочем, пальцы быстро сменяются членом. кавински медленно вводит сначала головку, давая линчу привыкнуть к изменившемуся объему. потом одним заходом проникает на всю длину, уже не церемонясь. приглушенный стон срывается с его губ. 

линч крепче хватается за спинку кровати, потому что джозеф берет сразу быстрый темп, глубоко трахая его. он вбивается размашисто, выходя на всю длину и входя снова до упора. и по-прежнему не прикасаясь. ронан готов рыдать от того, как это невыносимо хорошо и отвратительно несправедливо. 

— я хочу слышать твои стоны, линч. 

ронан глухо рычит, выражая все свое наслаждение и все свое недовольство. 

— громче.

ронан больше не сдерживается. он никогда не мог. джозеф очень хорошо знает это. предыдущие полчаса были настоящей пыткой. ронан громко стонет, вцепляясь в изголовье сильнее и стараясь не двигаться, чтобы дать возможность кавински сильнее вколачиваться в него. 

— хороший мальчик.

кавински тянется и пропускает пальцы через ошейник, натягивая его, сдавливая горло ронана и заставляя задрать голову. второй рукой он тянется к его члену. пара движений, и ронан со сдавленным криком кончает, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, содрогаясь всем телом и зажимая джозефа внутри. тот кончает следом, хрипя и лбом упираясь линчу в спину. 

кавински валится на кровать, загнанно дыша. ронан остается на четвереньках, пятаясь понять, жив он еще или уже нет. оргазм оказывается невероятно сильным. он чувствует давление ошейника на свое горло. подносит руку, чтобы оттянуть его и дать себе нормально дышать. джозеф видит его неловкие действия и спрашивает:

— как он расстегивается?

— он не расстегивается.

— ты его приснил что ли? все через жопу как обычно. когда-нибудь ты научишься выносить из снов нормальные вещи. — джозеф встает и шарит в тумбочке у кровати. — иди сюда. 

ронан видит в его руке нож со складным лезвием, которое выскакивает с металлическим лязгом, стоит кавински нажать на кнопку. линч подбирается ближе. 

— не зарежь меня.

— не сегодня. ты мне еще нужен. — улыбается джозеф, хватая ронана за кожаный ошейник и поднося нож к его горлу. 

знал бы адам, что тут происходит, примчал из универа за пару часов.


	9. take me high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> началось все как обычно у меня — случайно. на рандоме выпал трек старсетов, который я весной заслушала до дыр, ибо это пинч, вот как он есть.

take me high and I'll sing  
oh you make everything okay  
we are one in the same  
oh you take all of the pain away  
save me if I become  
my demons

starset - my demons

он любит его. любит невыносимо, тяжело, отчаянно. всем своим не раз расколотым сердцем. его доброта, несмотря на ужасное детство, ставит в тупик. его чувство справедливости, несмотря на отсутствие ее в собственной жизни, заставляет ронана потрясенно замолкать. его сила и воля, и дух... светлые волосы и ласковые глаза, веснушки, руки с тонкими пальцами... ронан может продолжать вечно, перечисляя все, чего у него никогда не будет, и что он каждый раз шепчет в своих молитвах. человек — спасение. для линча в первую очередь. 

ронан прикрывает глаза и откидывается головой на грудь адама. они устроились под деревом, на лужайке возле университетского кампуса, где ронану запрещено появляться после недавних событий. линч приехал с утра и пропахал территорию своим бмв, разодрав внешние ворота, капот машины, переднюю правую фару и свой счет в банке. у них есть десять минут, прежде чем ронана вышвырнут. опять. 

он стискивает руку адама в своей. он так сильно его любит. 

— ронан, — начинает адам, касаясь пальцами его бритого затылка. — ты не можешь бить моих друзей, если они сразу не говорят, где я.

дерево над ними шумит на ветру. линч поднимает взгляд и рассматривает листья — они почти полностью окрасились в желтый, даже не начав опадать. в амбарах еще все зелено, осень всегда приходит туда с сильным опозданием.

— ронан, — повторяет адам, поглаживая линча по груди. прямо у сердца. оно бьется так спокойно рядом с ним.

вдалеке мелькают огни полиции кампуса. ронан поднимается. он встает перед адамом на колени, рассматривая его, запоминая, как лежат растрепанные волосы, — адам едва успел проснуться, прежде чем его привлек шум на улице — как он внимательно и беспокойно смотрит на ронана. «не волнуйся, со мной все хорошо. теперь точно», — напишет он адаму после. 

он берет его лицо в свои ладони и нежно целует. так нежно, насколько может из-за дрожи, обнимающей его бессонное тело. ему достаточно легких касаний языка. ему достаточно тихого стона, что срывается с губ адама. его рук, мгновенно легших ронану на талию. он отстраняется со светлым сожалением.

— охуеть как могу, пэрриш. 

задержав руку, ронан проводит по его волосам, пропуская пряди через свои пальцы. вечерняя молитва будет на пятьдесят процентов состоять из воспоминаний об этих прикосновениях. остальные пятьдесят — раскаяние в своей несдержанности. золотая середина. 

линч поднимается на ноги и не оборачиваясь идет к машине. когда он сдает назад, выруливая на дорожку, кусок железных ворот кампуса, зацепившийся за бампер, отваливается и с грохотом падает на асфальт. бмв взвизгивает покрышками и с ревом уезжает. 

адам провожает машину взглядом, пока та не скрывается между корпусами. он чувствует ронана на своих губах. он никогда не покидает его мыслей. он так сильно любит его. еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать в голос. страстно и отчаянно. всем своим неукротимым сердцем.


	10. challenge

ронан резко выкручивает руль и в последний момент умудряется вписаться в поворот и не вылететь на обочину. он сокрушенно качает головой — дорогу надо было придумывать такую, которую он знает, а не такую, где он может погибнуть. это неприятно, даже если ты в собственном сне. и жалко машину. линч стискивает руль — поверхность скрипит под ладонями. в салоне пахнет новым автомобилем: кожаная отделка и нотка только что залитого бензина. 

ронан весь вечер вчера провел в автомобильном салоне на окраине генриетты и почти довел консультанта до нервного припадка, потому что просто перемещался от одной выставленной машины к другой, забирался внутрь и молча сидел несколько минут, запоминая, как пахнет только что сошедшее с конвейера авто. 

— обкатываешь? — доносится с пассажирского сиденья.

— блять! — роняет ронан и в испуге дергает руль влево, как будто голос — это препятствие, от которого можно уйти. ему даже не надо смотреть, чтобы узнать обладателя этого хриплого тембра. в его сновидениях у джозефа почему-то всегда он становится ниже.

— да не ссы ты, — усмехается кавински. он смотрит, как машина выруливает и снова несется по лесной дороге. — а чего меня не позвал? 

ронан медлит с ответом.

— потому что машина пока не готова.

— машина не готова или ты не готов презентовать ее адаму? — кавински достает сигареты и щелкает пальцами, вызывая огонек, чтобы прикурить. 

линч щелкает в ответ. сигарета в губах джозефа превращается в лакричную конфету.

— не кури тут. 

— зануда. это все равно сон, — вздыхает джозеф, жуя лакомство. потом продолжает: — ты прав, он больше не может ездить на том двухколесном посланнике смерти, что ты приснил ему в кембридже.

— машина будет от нас двоих.

— воу! вот уж нет! я еще планирую спать с ним. то, что пэрриш за подобное лишит тебя секса на несколько лет, слишком очевидно. а ему надо будет с кем-то утолять свои неуемные желания. но так и быть, мы позволим тебе смотреть. — кавински похабно двигает бровями, когда ронан на мгновение отрывается от дороги и смотрит на него. — ладно, я помогу. ты совершенно бездарен в убеждениях. кстати, на чем мы едем?

джозеф подается вперед к самому лобовому стеклу, пытаясь по строению капота понять, что это за марка. отверстие посередине намекает на что-то крутое и спортивное. затем смотрит на руль, где по идее должен быть значок. но там пусто — линч, как всегда, забывает про детали.

— додж челленджер, — говорит ронан.

— неплохо! — кавински хлопает ладонью в середину руля, где тут же появляется рогатый значок доджа. — пэрриш будет в дикой ярости. предстоит настоящий челлендж всучить ему это. почему машина серая?

— потому что серый цвет находится между черным и белым.

— прям как пэрриш прошлой ночью! — хохочет кавински.

— пошляк, — отвечает ему ронан. впрочем, он тоже улыбается. 

линч останавливает машину и еще раз внимательно осматривает салон на предмет забытых существенных деталей типа значка, потом выходит и продолжает осмотр снаружи.

— мотор проверь! а то вдруг, как в прошлый раз, — кричит ему джозеф, выбираясь следом.

ронан уничижительно смотрит на него, демонстративно и резко открывает капот, тычет туда пальцем, даже не взглянув, и так же резко захлопывает крышку.

— ну хоть чему-то ты научился. хотя не факт, что ты вытащишь ее из сна точно в такой комплектации.

подойдя спереди вплотную к машине, джозеф животом укладывается на капот, вытягивает руки до самого стекла и кладет их на горячий метал. он начинает выпрямляться, не убирая ладоней и ведя ими вниз по капоту. две черные полосы появляются вслед за ними. кавински забирается на крышу и проделывает эту операцию.

ронан удивленно смотрит на полосы. как у камаро. такое даже не пришло ему в голову. он переводит взгляд на джозефа — тот победоносно улыбается.

— ему понравится. понемногу от всех нас.


	11. 100/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> накатило. простите.   
> канонная смерть джози, 4 месяца после.

четвертое ноября. обычный день, выпавший на вторник. школа, тоска и холод. три дня после его дня рождения, которое он ненавидит, особенно теперь. потому что оно у него есть, а у кавински теперь не будет.

четвертое ноября. ровно четыре месяца ПОСЛЕ.

даты, как засечки в памяти, крутятся у ронана в голове, отсчитывая сколько прошло дней, часов. четвертое июля, бам!, августсентябрьоктябрьноябрь, солнце сменяется тучами. сколько еще? сколько еще, ронан, ты будешь вести отсчет?

как же он устал.

слившись с истории, ронан выходит из школы. через две минуты телефон начинает вибрировать в его кармане входящим звонком, который, впрочем, скоро замолкает. не надо даже смотреть на экран, чтобы знать, что это гэнси, заботливый и удрученный затянувшейся апатией друга. ронан готов ради него на все, но не сейчас. сейчас ему нужно уехать. 

он заглушает машину на поле, среди сотни белых уродцев, что мокнут сейчас под дождем. что будет с ними через год? через два? увязнут колесами в земле, покроются пылью, ржавчиной, и непроходящим чувством собственной никчемности? ронан, например, ощущает себя так уже сейчас. 

он выходит из бмв и пересаживается в мицубиси, ближайшего к нему и способного укрыть от ливня. после теплого салона ронан попадает будто в морозильник, но терпит, просто кутаясь плотнее в куртку и накидывая капюшон. он сидел в машине кавински только один раз, и эта ее копия оказалась точь-в-точь. он помнит, как все должно быть внутри. 

устроившись поудобнее на сиденье, ронан трогает рычаг переключения скоростей, ведет ладонями по рулю. затем он подается вперед, опирается головой на скрещенные руки. 

и позволяет себе зарыдать.

именно позволяет. он сдерживался как мог все эти четыре месяца и он больше не в состоянии. истерика пробивается наружу постепенно, будто не веря, что теперь можно. и когда она накатывает полностью, ронан задыхается, цепляясь за руль ослабевающими пальцами. 

он озлобленно рычит — на себя, на кавински, на невозможность все вернуть, на свои сны, в которых видит его, будто живого, каждую ночь, каждую гребаную ночь. он боится спать, зная, что джозеф ждет его там. нереальный, такой, какого ронан хочет сам, выдуманный, податливый. это неправильно. ронан попадается в эту ловушку из раза в раз, и он ничего не может поделать. только знать, что так неправильно. но все пройдет. когда-нибудь. 

успокоившись, ронан откидывается на сиденье. дождь колошматит с прежней силой, заливая лобовое и делая вид из окна размытым и меняющимся. ронан рассеянно рассматривает белые машины, которые из-за пелены дождя кажутся искореженными и сломанными, и представляет, как джозеф грезит их одну за другой. в некоторые ему нужно сесть, чтобы понять, можно ли ездить, а по некоторым сразу видно, что нет. 

он снова задается вопросом, что будет с ними спустя время. что, если поле найдут? когда-то же это должно произойти. машины увезут на свалку, праздно озяботясь вопросом, откуда их тут столько и почему они такие странные, да и только.

их увезут, и у ронана не останется больше ничего. 

он должен сохранить это место. чтобы оно не менялось, чтобы его никто не смог найти, кроме тех, кто уже был здесь. сделать так, чтобы чужаки просто не видели машины и даже не хотели ехать сюда. 

нужно поспать. он долго не продержится, но обязан попробовать. утомленный слезами, ронан проваливается в сновидение. 

у него не получается. слишком мало времени, слишком поверхностный сон. раздосадованный, он открывает глаза и натыкается на внимательный взгляд скова, сидящего на пассажирском сидении. 

свора кавински, умершая на треть, сплоченная еще больше, чем при жизни джозефа, все так же преданна ему. и преданна им. их теперь трое, они озлоблены и безумны, как никогда раньше. они не любят, когда с ними заговаривают. они не выносят даже упоминания имени кавински. ронан до этого момента не мог разобраться, было ли это ненавистью к джозефу или же безграничной любовью. но теперь, смотря на скова, он понимает, что это любовь. их больные односторонние обожание и покорность превратились теперь в сгусток плохо поддающихся контролю чувств. 

и взгляд, направленный на ронана, вовсе не сулит ничего хорошего. сков шевелится и тянет к нему руку. когда он разжимает ладонь, на ней оказывается пара зеленых таблеток кавински. 

— это последние, — сипло говорит сков, — постарайся не потратить их зря. что бы ты ни делал. 

он все так же пилит ронана взглядом, все еще не доверяя ему. либо он сознательно не хочет доверять кому-либо еще. 

ронан проглатывает сразу обе. вторая и последняя попытка сделать поле нетронутым. он делает это для них четверых. это все, что осталось от джозефа. 

сотня белых машин, бликующих каплями дождя под выглянувшим солнцем.


	12. watch the road

— пэрриш, ну в самом деле! — восклицает ронан, вырывая из рук адама конспект по какому-то скучному предмету и запихивая его себе под коленку.

ронан не знает точно, что это конкретно, но одно ему совершенно ясно — это просто запредельно скучно. иначе адам не стал бы тратить на это столько времени. поездка в горы грозится превратиться в выездное домашнее задание на свежем воздухе. 

маневр с отбиранием конспекта стоит небольшой потери концентрации — машину ведет, и ронан вынужден дернуть руль, выравнивая ее.

— следи за дорогой! и отстань от моих тетрадок, мы все равно еще не приехали. — адам тянется за конспектом к ноге ронана, хватая ее.

— э, ало! аккуратнее, я же за рулем.

— убери ногу. — адам снова пытается вытянуть тетрадь.

— прекрати лапать меня, ненасытный мальчик! — преувеличенно негодует ронан. — джозеф. джозеф, проснись. на меня нападает дикий пэрриш!

с заднего сиденья доносится сонное бормотание. 

— опять? — кавински прокашливается, выныривая из-под куртки, которой был укрыт с головой. — вечно все тебе достается.

— а не надо было всю ночь бухать со сворой, тогда тебе бы тоже досталось немного адама, он даже не переоделся после универа, представляешь? и галстук оставил. 

— бли-и-и-и-и-ин… — джозеф обиженно вздыхает.

некоторое время они едут в молчании. невыносимая электронная музыка сотрясает машину. адам бросает попытки вернуть обратно свой конспект и пялится на дорогу. кавински щелкает зажигалкой и открывает окно. 

докурив, он выбрасывает бычок. затем просовывает руку между дверцей и сиденьем пэрриша, тянет рычажок и резко дергает спинку кресла на себя, одновременно пересаживаясь на оставшуюся часть сиденья. удивленно вскрикнув, адам вместе со спинкой опрокидывается почти горизонтально. кавински не тратит время зря — он впивается в его рот мокрым и жадным поцелуем. адам замирает от неожиданности, но потом с энтузиазмом отвечает, сразу же пуская в ход язык и обхватывая кавински за голову. 

— ВЫ ОХУЕЛИ? прекратите. — ронан крепче вцепляется в руль. — мне же ничего не видно!

ответом ему — молчание. очень деятельное и занятое, сопровождающиеся тихими стонами. довольными — адама, и нетерпеливыми — джозефа. 

все же кавински отрывается ото рта адама, чтобы сказать ронану: 

— помоги мне.

ронан все понимает без слов.

— на хуй пошел!

— линч. я тебя выебу при первой же возможности.

— это угроза?

— это обещание. а теперь помоги.

— сука.

ронан медлит, затем отщелкивает ремень безопасности адама, освобождая его. по пэрришу он понял сразу, что тот уже проиграл бой, хватка его рук на голове и шее джозефа даже отсюда ощущается, он сейчас просто не в состоянии соображать и самого себя отстегнуть. 

кавински тянет адама к себе. они не отрываются друг от друга. в зеркало заднего вида ронан видит мелькающие руки, прикрытые глаза, взъерошенные волосы, адама на джозефе. футболка пэрриша летит на пассажирское. ронан рычит, вынужденный смотреть исключительно вперед. они едут по узкой и извилистой горной дороге, и нет возможности ни остановиться, ни хотя бы затормозить или наоборот прибавить газу. он делает музыку потише.

— я ненавижу вас.

адам и джозеф стонут в унисон.

— бесстыдники.

пэрриш приехал из универа в пятницу вечером, и всю ночь они с ронаном наслаждались друг другом. кавински тусил со своими, пообещав, что вернется к середине ночи. в результате проебался, и его пришлось забирать с утра прямо из особняка своры. адам ругал джозефа и грозил лишить его сладенького, а тот грустно, покаянно и согласно кивал головой, пока укладывался спать на заднее сидение. 

и где теперь эти угрозы пэрриша? ронан сомневается, что вылизывание шеи и медленная дрочка подходят под это определение. 

адам несдержанно и продолжительно стонет. ронан тяжело вздыхает. кажется, он сейчас взорвется. 

— блин, линч... у тебя такая... неудобная машина! тут... очень тесно. — выговаривает кавински с придыханием. — и тут... о-о-о-ох, тоже тесно.

ронан на мгновение оборачивается и успевает заметить выгнувшуюся спину адама, руку джозефа, сжимающую его задницу, пальцы джозефа, уже почти полностью вошедшие внутрь. 

линч ударяет по рулю. в зеркало он наблюдает, как адам припадает головой на плечо джозефа и начинает двигаться. он тихо всхлипывает, почти не слышно. ронан совсем выключает музыку.

— извращенец. 

— заткнись и трахай его получше.

кавински довольно лыбится.

копошение на заднем сидении заканчивается обоюдным вздохом. член сменил пальцы. после сегодняшней ночи адаму не требуется времени, чтобы привыкнуть. эта мысль будоражит ронана донельзя. он снова кидает взгляд в зеркало — кавински что-то шепчет пэрришу на ухо. зная джозефа, скорее всего это дико пошлые и смущающие слова, способные залить краской чье угодно лицо. но когда их говорит джозеф — к смущению добавляется уверенность, что ты — единственный человек, которого он хочет в своей жизни. когда они втроем, джозеф говорит это поочередно им обоим. 

кавински продолжает говорить. адам кивает, целуя его. пара рваных движений, и машину затопляет хриплыми стонами и тяжелыми вздохами. адам перекатывается с джозефа на сиденье рядом с ним.

порывшись в кармашке дверцы, ронан молча кидает им упаковку салфеток. 

отдышавшись и вытеревшись, адам говорит:

— ты был великолепен. нет, правда, ронан, так сосредоточенно вести машину, когда у тебя трахаются за спиной — вот это выдержка. удивительно, что мы не проехали поворот.

линч стучит пальцем по рулю.

— мы проехали.


	13. video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> порнуха мгмнгмнгм

адам жмет на кнопку вызова. на экране ноутбука высвечивается «hateitdamnparrishwhy» и раздается трель исходящего звонка. ронан не любит видео-чаты. в принципе, это можно понять по нику, который он себе выбрал. видеть, но не взаимодействовать кажется ему слишком жестоким, он не знает, куда смотреть и что говорить. подумать только, линч — и не знает! вся его наглость рассыпается под давлением искусственной картинки, остается только напряженный взгляд. 

а вот джозефу все равно, где шутить и нагло врать. видео-чат? окей. он сделает так, что ты почувствуешь, будто находишься с ним совсем рядом. возможно, пожалеешь, но почувствуешь. как-то кавински уговорил адама дистанционно поприсутствовать на гонках, дескать, это раскрасит скучные университетские будни, но после того, как пэрриш предложил ему все же держать руль, а не телефон, обозвал его занудой и отключился.

тем не менее, за широкую и хитрую улыбку одного адам готов заставить второго принять долбанный вызов. давай же, линч, просто ткни на кнопку. 

ноут прекращает тренькать. нахмуренное лицо ронана появляется на экране, затем тот отодвигается подальше на кровати, улегшись на животе.

— ну какого хрена, пэрриш! сегодня четверг. я ненавижу видео по четвергам.

— с каких это пор?

— с этих самых. завтра пятница, целый день я буду думать о твоей тупой роже, которую смогу поцеловать только в субботу.

— ты иногда такой милый, ронан.

— что ты сказал?! я отключаюсь. — линч дергается к ноутбуку.

— стой, стой! шучу. ты злая и вредная жопа. 

— так-то. — ронан снова отодвигается от экрана. 

— где джози? 

— отмывается. со сковом вытаскивали из оврага его мазду, перемазался, как свинья. выкину его сегодня из кровати, пусть на коврике спит.

ронан начинает кусать кожаные браслеты, не зная, что сказать дальше. адам наблюдает за его неловким молчанием и еле сдерживает улыбку — таким спокойным и трогательным линч бывает исключительно редко. когда нет кошмаров, ссор с кавински, адамом, всеобъемлющей скуки. когда он доволен. ронан никогда не признает это.

изображение на экране меняется с мелькнувшей в дверном проеме тенью. взъерошенной и… голозадой? пэрриш щурится и приближается к ноуту, чтобы получше рассмотреть — и правда, кавински абсолютно нагой. увидев адама на экране, он, хмыкнув, с разбегу плюхается на кровать. мокрая челка липнет ко лбу, и джозеф проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая их назад. капли падают ему на лицо и плечи.

— пэ-э-э-э-эрриш, — белозубо лыбится он.

— привет, — адам улыбается в ответ. он действительно рад его видеть. — вытащили машину?

— естественно! как обычно меня никто не слушает, а я в результате оказываюсь прав. ерундовая проблемка оказалась. — джозеф самодовольно отмахивается.

— в отличие от грязи, которую ты натащил в дом. — ронан быстро смотрит на джозефа и снова возвращается к своим браслетам. 

— я все помыл! чо ты опять занудствуешь, а? — кавински толкает ронана плечом. — и сам отмылся, наша белоснежная кровать не пострадает. смотри, какой чистый! 

джозеф опрокидывается на спину, разводя руки в стороны, предлагая ронану оценить труд его получасового нахождения в ванной. адаму видно, как линч безучастно окидывает его взглядом, задержавшись на части тела, которая по идее должна быть скрыта… хоть чем-то. тот, видимо, только сейчас замечает, что кавински совершенно без одежды. секундной задержки взгляда хватает, чтобы джозеф похабно улыбнулся. 

— линч, ты такой развратник, — невероятно довольно говорит он.

— нихуя.

— признай это. ты сейчас подумал о том, о чем хорошие мальчики даже не задумываются.

— нет. 

кавински цокает языком и закатывает глаза.

— адам, — требовательно говорит он.

— еще как подумал, — с ухмылкой отзывается пэрриш. — кто на прошлой неделе приехал в универ только для того, чтобы сделать мне минет? восемь часов дороги, ронан, и все ради десятиминутного отсоса. точно развратник. 

— ой, да идите вы на хуй! — зло выпаливает ронан, поднимаясь с живота. 

джозеф реагирует мгновенно — опрокидывает линча на спину, заводя руки ему за голову, и нависает сверху.

— ну куда же ты, детка, — хрипло говорит он, — мы не сказали, что нам это не нравится.

кавински наклоняется к самому его лицу, а потом поднимает взгляд на экран. 

адам воспламеняется мгновенно. за этим взглядом все — немой вопрос, предложение, желание. этот взгляд обещает адаму, что в ближайшее время он получит массу удовольствия, пусть даже смотря, стоит только моргнуть. и кавински сделает все, чтобы сдержать обещание. завороженно глядя ему прямо в глаза, адам кивает. 

снова вернув внимание линчу и продолжая крепко удерживать его, джозеф произносит:

— что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? 

— хочу, чтобы ты свалил с меня, блять! — ронан снова делает попытку вырваться. 

джозеф худой, но невероятно сильный. он стискивает запястья линча до вздувшихся вен.

— этот вопрос был не тебе, глупенький. — дерзкая улыбка на мгновение появляется на лице кавински.

— сзади. медленно. без принуждения, — пэрриш чеканит каждое слово. 

— это сложно, посмотри, какой несогласный.

— постарайся. 

адам не верит, что сказал это. не верит, что решился и позволил. но зрелище прижатого к кровати ронана и его яростный вид совершенно отключают ему мозги. это что-то из разряда запрещенного. это грубо, недопустимо, но чертовски горячо. 

и кавински, держащий руки, выжигает оставшиеся мысли. неизвестно, как он поступит, жестокость — часть их отношений, но только не в постели. джозеф будет действовать, только получив согласие. и он его добьется.

линч рычит и выгибается дугой, пытаясь скинуть кавински, но тот лишь улыбается и, угадав момент, прижимается щекой к скуле ронана. 

— чем больше ты вырываешься, тем сильнее меня это заводит.

— съеби, сучара! и ты, пэрриш, тоже!

— ты такой красивый. — джозеф, кажется, вовсе не слушает гневное шипение линча. он ловит каждую его эмоцию, поворачивая голову вслед за движениями ронана и заглядывая ему в глаза. — я никогда не говорил, что запал на тебя спустя две недели, как перевелся в школу? эти две недели я беспробудно бухал, сразу же после нашей первой встречи, пытаясь выкинуть тебя из головы. я представлял, как трахаю тебя днями и ночами, как ты выгибаешься подо мной. прямо как сейчас. и стонешь.

адам видит, как ронан замирает и смотрит на кавински в ответ. и затем злобно произносит:

— не дождешься.

— я так не думаю.

джозеф садится на ронана сверху, прижимая его теперь не только руками, но уже всем телом, и продолжает:

— я сдался. думал о тебе постоянно. пообещал, что однажды скажу тебе все, а потом романтично отымею. кто ж знал, что получится все наоборот. — кавински начинает говорить чуть громче: — ты был в моей голове много лет, ронан линч, но говорю я тебе это только сейчас. 

адаму кажется, будто он подсматривает. нет, он, конечно, и так преимущественно смотрит, но появляется сильное ощущение, будто не должен вовсе. это такая степень личного, что становится неловко, несмотря на то, что они втроем достаточно откровенны друг с другом. иначе и быть не может. 

но то, что сейчас говорит джозеф — это не история адама, не история их троих вместе. кавински выворачивает душу наизнанку, и адам не представляет, как ему быть.

будто прочитав его мысли, джозеф смотрит на экран ноутбука и говорит:

— не отключайся. я хочу, чтобы ты тоже знал. 

ронан делает вдох. для финального рывка? для гневной речи в ответ? для ругани на латыни, которая звучит реально страшно? но он просто выдыхает и прекращает вырываться. он лежит с закрытыми глазами и мерно дышит. адам уверен, что линч сейчас переваривает услышанное, оглушенный и растерянный. искренние эмоции плохо даются ему к проявлению и принятию, если это не агрессия и грубость. но он услышал джозефа, и будет теперь защищаться от его внезапного признания. 

хватка джозефа на его руках ослабевает, но полностью не исчезает. кавински быстро смотрит на линча, затем снова на адама:

— а потом появился ты. и вы вдвоем окончательно меня разбили. разбили и собрали. в той последовательности, в которой нужно. двойной удар. 

наступает тишина. адам слышит, как бешено бьются их сердца по ту сторону экрана. или ему так только кажется? ронан нарушает ее первый.

— если это все только ради секса, я тебя прикончу, — говорит он тихо.

— ты тупица.

— сам уебан.

— я люблю вас, уроды, как вы не поймете! 

— а я тебя ненавижу. да еще и пэрриша притянул. отбитый вообще. наглухо. 

линч все так же лежит с закрытыми глазами. кавински медленно отпускает его руки. но только для того, чтобы задрать майку и сильно пройтись ладонями по его впалому животу, ребрам, груди. 

адам снова ловит на себе его взгляд. несмотря на исповедь, джозеф не забывает про свое обещание. они еще поговорят потом, но сейчас…

наклонившись к самому уху ронана, джозеф шепчет:

— перевернись.

— попроси хорошо. я все еще зол.

кавински устало вздыхает. приспустив пижамные штаны ронана, он сжимает то, что должно заставить его передумать и стать чуточку добрее. линч тихо стонет. добрее и возбужденнее. 

— ну как?

— пэрриш сказал тебе стараться. 

тем не менее, ронан переворачивается на живот. адам встречается с ним глазами и видит, что от злобы ронана не остается и следа. кавински снимает с него майку, гладит спину, водя по линиям татуировки. взгляд ронана плывет. он неотрывно смотрит на адама из-под полуприкрытых век. 

— пэрриш сказал трахать тебя сзади. поднимись. 

на этот раз линч обходится без комментариев и, скинув штаны, послушно встает в коленно-локтевую. джозеф прижимается к нему сзади, оглаживая бока и живот, пару раз проходится по вставшему члену, заставляя ронана судорожно выдыхать. 

— ты такой охуенный, линч.

— ты можешь заткнуться? я уже и так делаю то, что ты хочешь.

— говоришь так, будто не ждешь этого с нетерпением. и, на самом деле, ты делаешь то, что хочет адам.

— а адам хочет, чтобы вы не отвлекались. — пэрриш удобнее устраивается на кровати, куда успел перебраться, и расстегивает джинсы. 

— господи боже. я так кончу быстрее, чем все произойдет. — ронан даже подается вперед, чтобы как следует рассмотреть то, что творится по ту сторону экрана. 

— черт, адам! — восклицает джозеф. — ну ты… что за похотливые животные меня окружают?! — он приставляет два пальца ко рту ронана. — оближи.

линч высовывает язык и проходится по всей длине пальцев. ровно в такт движениям руки адама. тот тихо выдыхает, заметив это. затем берет их полностью в рот и обильно смачивает слюной. 

джозеф вводит их единым быстрым движением, сразу до упора. ронан падает головой на руки, не в силах сдержать вскрик. адаму кажется, что экран сейчас расплавится от напряжения, с которым он рассматривает сцену на кровати. линч прогибается в спине сильнее, когда джозеф начинает быстро двигать пальцами, и тянется к себе. за что получает по рукам. 

— какой нетерпеливый.

кавински вытаскивает пальцы и пристраивается сзади. но сначала он наклоняется и лижет спину линча, прикусывает шею и плечи. хватает его за подбородок, поднимая голову, и говорит:

— я хочу, чтобы адам видел, как я трахаю тебя. медленно, как он пожелал. чтобы он видел твое лицо. не отводи взгляд. 

он облизывает ронану ухо, и, утробно рыкнув, входит. 

из адама вырывается ужасно пошлый звук, он оглушает сам себя. невозможно, чтобы было так запредельно горячо всего лишь от видео. 

ронан поднимается на вытянутые руки, чтобы стать ближе к джозефу, который притирается вплотную к его спине и обнимает за шею, чуть сжимая. он ритмично и сильно толкается, так, что их тела подаются вперед при каждом проникновении. 

адам дрочит на них, затаив дыхание и уговаривая себя не кончить позорно вот прямо сейчас. замедлившись, двигаясь в ронане так упоительно неторопливо, кавински теперь тоже смотрит на адама. он улыбается.

— тебе нравится? 

— да, — приглушенно и хрипло отвечает пэрриш.

— наш мальчик такой послушный. — джозеф ведет языком по плечу ронана до шеи. тот, кажется, вовсе не способен уже воспринимать окружающую действительность.

затем он облизывает ладонь и прикасается к нему. линч, не в силах справиться с ощущениями, опускает голову на руки. джозеф позволяет ему это. он кладет руку ему на спину, заставляя прогнуться еще сильней, и ускоряется. 

адам следует за ними, стараясь попадать в ритм. им требуется совсем немного, чтобы кончить почти одновременно. джозеф до упора вбивается в ронана еще несколько раз, прежде чем они валятся на кровать. адам закрывает глаза, тяжело дыша. в голове блаженная пустота. 

он совершенно не представляет, как дотянет до субботы. линч был прав — видео-созвоны в четверг опасны. просто охренительно опасны.


End file.
